Chickies on Timetrip Teil 1
by Wolle
Summary: Im ersten Teil finden wir Chickies eine Zeitmaschine, die aus einer ganz anderen Fanfiction stammt und die uns in unsere Lieblings-TV-Serie


The Dreaded German Chickie Corps... On Time Trip  
  
Part One: Past Trip  
  
  
  
Es war der 15. September 2000, und wider unser aller Prognosen hatten wir sechs es doch geschafft, uns alle bei Fuzzy in Kempen zu treffen. Nein - wir FÜNF, mußte ich korrigieren. Gwen wollten wir am Sonntag Nachmittag in Köln treffen und zusammen durch die Stadt streifen. Und jetzt saßen wir - Fuzzy, Mary, Nev, Greenie und ich - bei Fuzzy auf dem Fußboden ihres geräumigen Zimmers und schnatterten in der Aufregung des lang ersehnten Wiedersehens alle durcheinander. Ich schaute mich um und grinste vor mich hin. Kaum zu glauben, daß Greenie und ich erst vor einer halben Stunde angekommen waren. Die Anfahrt an sich war schon ein Abenteuer gewesen. Greenie hatte ein Auto von einem ihrer Freunde organisieren können - nun, AUTO konnte man es wirklich nur mit viel gutem Willen nennen. Vehikel traf es eher. Aber es fuhr, und das war die Hauptsache. Da Greenie als Einzige von uns einen Führerschein besaß, kam auch nur sie als Fahrerin in Frage. Ich sollte mich auf die Straßenkarte stürzen... Uh, bad idea, shotgun! Gib dem orientierungslosen blinden Huhn eine Karte, und erwarte, daß alles klappt - Pshaw! Solange wir auf Hauptstraßen und der Autobahn fuhren war auch noch alles in Ordnung, aber als wir nach Kempen abbiegen wollten, begann das Chaos. Es kam wie es kommen mußte - wir verfuhren uns gründlich! Und während Greenie schwitzend und fluchend am Lenkrad herumkurbelte, und ich die Straßenkarte mal in die eine Richtung und wieder in die andere drehte und mir dabei vorkam, wie Micky bei der Reparatur des Klutzmobils, vergingen Minuten und Stunden in denen wir nur immer im Kreis fuhren. Jedes Mal nahm Greenie eine andere Ausfahrt - nur um immer wieder an der selben Mauer vorbeizufahren. "Wenn ich noch einmal diese Mauer sehe, dann schreie ich!", zischte Greenie verzweifelt, und ich blickte kurz von der Karte auf, die inzwischen dreimal soviel Falten hatte wie als wir sie gekauft hatten. "Ich glaube, wir müssen dort lang." Ich zeigte mit dem Finger nach rechts. "Dort kommen wir ganz sicher zu Fuzzy's Haus." "Das hast du die letzten 20 Mal auch schon gesagt." "Diesmal bin ich mir sicher!" Greenie bedachte mich mit einem durchdringenden Blick, und ich setzte unschuldig grinsend hinzu: "Außerdem ist das der einzige Weg, der übrigbleibt - und so groß ist Kempen nun auch wieder nicht." "Ja, und wir haben die komplette Stadtbesichtigung gleich heute erledigt." Greenie verzog den Mund, und ich mich selbst wieder in die Straßenkarte. Tatsächlich erreichten wir keine fünf Minuten später Fuzzy's Haus, wo die anderen schon sehnsüchtig auf uns warteten, und uns sogleich schnatternd und lachend in Empfang nahmen. "Da seid ihr ja endlich!", begrüßte uns Fuzzy. "Sorry, wir hatten einige...hm...", Greenie räusperte sich und warf mir einen gespielt bösen Seitenblick zu. "...Orientierungsprobleme." "DU wolltest doch, daß ich die Karte lese!", verteidigte ich mich, während sich Nev aus alter Gewohnheit an meinen Pullover hängte. "Na, wenigstens seid ihr endlich da!", meldete sich nun auch Mary zu Wort. Ich wechselte einen Blick mit ihr und grinste hintergründig. "Wißt ihr, was mir dabei in den Sinn kommt?" Vier Augenpaare ruhten fragend auf mir. Ich holte tief Luft und intonierte zwar nicht schön, aber laut: "I've been waiting so long..." "...to be where I'm going...", setzte Fuzzy ein. "...IN THE SUNSHINE OF YOUR LOOOO-OOO-OVE!!!", brüllten wir alle zusammen den Song zuende, den Peter in seinem Auftritt in der Serie "7th Heaven" zum Besten gegeben hatte. Wir lachten alle, dann schob uns Fuzzy ins Haus. "Nun kommt aber endlich! Es wird schon kalt hier draußen." Aufgeregt trampelten wir im Gänsemarsch die Treppe zu Fuzzy's Bereich im oberen Stockwerk hinauf. Ein Glück, daß ihre Eltern an diesem Wochenende nicht zu Hause waren - sie hätten mir leidgetan! Und jetzt eine Stunde danach, war es wieder so, als hätten wir uns nie getrennt. Als wären seit London und diesem gigantischen Treffen mit Peter keine drei Monate vergangen, sondern als wäre es gestern gewesen. Nur schade, daß Gwen nicht auch dabei ist, dachte ich, während ich an die vielen lieben Briefe, Postkarten und E-mails dachte, die sie mir geschickt hatte, doch ich tröstete mich mit dem Gedanken daran, daß wir sie ja schon in wenigen Stunden in Köln wiedersehen würden. Ein Kissen traf mich am Kopf und katapultierte mich zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. "Hey Wolle! Träumst du?" - Nev! Natürlich, dachte ich. "Na warte - das schreit nach Rache!" Ich riß Fuzzy das Kissen, das sie umklammert hielt, aus der Hand und warf es mit ganzer Kraft Richtung Nev. "HEY!", beschwerte sich Fuzzy. "Das ist mein Lieblings-Kuschelkissen!" Nev hingegen duckte sich geschickt, und das für sie bestimmte Wurfgeschoß traf die ahnungslose Mary, die gerade von Greenie die restlichen Fotos vom Peter-Konzert ausgehändigt bekommen hatte. Sie kreischte überrascht auf, und Peter verteilte sich über den Boden. "Oh, mein Gott!", rief Nev übertrieben geschockt aus. "Der arme Peter!" "Selbst schuld.", ich zuckte ungerührt die Schultern. "Was steht er auch im Weg?" "If it was my Peter spilling on the kitchen floor, if it was my Peter would you care a little more...", sang Greenie tragisch und erntete dafuer Kissen aus drei verschiedenen Richtungen. Und kurz darauf war die herrlichste Kissenschlacht im Gange, die nur deshalb ein jähes Ende fand, weil uns die Puste ausging. Am Ende lagen wir japsend und kichernd übereinander auf dem Boden und hielten uns die Bäuche. "I can't move my arms...", murmelte Nev. "Well, I can't move your arms either.", entgegnete Greenie sofort. "Let's race for the door.", schlug Mary im selben todmueden Ton vor. "Okay, 1 - 2 - 3 - go!" Fuzzy drehte ihren Kopf in meine Richtung, wo ich wie tot dalag und grinste: "Gee, man, you won!" "Mann, ich bin völlig fertig.", kicherte ich und rieb mir die schmerzenden Arme. "Morgen werde ich überall Muskelkater haben." "Heute!", erscholl es aus allen vier Mündern. Ich blickte auf meine Armbanduhr - sofern mein schmerzender Arm es zuließ - und stöhnte. Es war bereits 3 Uhr nachts. "Richtig. Heute. Ob wir überhaupt noch schlafen gehen?" "Du jedenfalls noch nicht.", bestimmte Fuzzy. "Blimey ist noch nicht da." Der Gedanke an Fuzzy's Katze, die letztes Jahr, als ich bei ihr war, jede Nacht in meinem Bett geschlafen hatte, brachte mich wieder zum Lachen. Doch gleich darauf verzog ich schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht und hielt meinen Bauch. "Aua! Ich wußte nicht mal, daß ich an der Stelle Muskeln habe, aber sie tun weh." Nev gähnte herzhaft, und steckte damit auch uns alle an. "Ich glaube, es wird wirklich Zeit fürs Bett, chickies.", bestimmte Fuzzy, und diesmal widersprach ihr niemand. "Wer will zuerst ins Bad?" "Let's shoot for it!", schlug ich vor und sprang auf, eine Faust erhoben. Die anderen setzten sich ebenfalls auf. "Ein - zwei - drei!" Wir öffneten gleichzeitig unsere Hände und betrachteten das Ergebnis. Fuzzy und ich hatten je drei Finger ausgestreckt, Greenie und Nev je zwei - und Mary einen. "Well, you've got the odd finger, Mary!", sagte ich in meinem bestmöglichen Texas-Akzent. "There's nothing odd about my fingers!", gab sie nuschelnd zurück, verschwand aber trotzdem kurz darauf im Badezimmer. Greenie und Nev losten noch mal unter sich aus, wer als nächstes ging, und ich überließ großzügig Fuzzy den Vortritt. Als ich als letztes aus dem Bad heraustrat, fertig fürs Bett umgezogen, in meinem weißen Lieblings-Flanell-Pyjama mit den Teddybären drauf und vorsichtig über Greenie und Nev hinwegstieg, die in ihren Schlafsäcken eingekuschelt auf dem Boden lagen, waren aus Nev's bereits gleichmäßig ruhige Atemzüge zu vernehmen. Mary hatte mit der alten ausklappbaren Couch vorlieb genommen, und ich durfte wieder auf dem Gästebett schlafen. Während ich vorsichtig tastend unter die Bettdecke schlüpfte, wurde ich eines kleinen zusammengerollten Fellknäuels gewahr, das es sich an meinem Fußende gemütlich gemacht hatte. "Hallo Blimey", flüsterte ich. "Schön, dich wieder zu sehen!" Sie antwortete mit einem müden Miauen, ließ sich aber nicht weiter stören. Auch als ich meine Beine vorsichtig unter ihr ausstreckte, bewegte sie sich kaum. Als wäre ich nie weg gewesen, kicherte ich in Gedanken, und Sekunden später war auch ich eingeschlafen.  
  
Der Wecker schrillte laut durch meinen Gehörgang, und ich sprang erschreckt auf. Blimey miaute ungehalten und sprang von mir herunter. Mit unverständlichem Geplapper und Gemecker ließ ich mich zurück in die Kissen fallen und vergrub mich wieder unter den Kissen. "Too bloody early!", hörte ich Greenie im reinsten Manchester-Englisch fluchen. Kurz darauf spürte ich, wie mir die Bettdecke entrissen wurde, und eine grinsende Fuzzy stand vor mir. "Mann, du hast Blimey erschreckt! Ich glaube, sie hat das letzte Mal auf dir geschlafen." "So'n Mist...", murmelte ich ironisch. Jetzt gesellte sich auch Nev an Fuzzy's Seite. "Ist sie immer so mürrisch morgens?" "Bevor sie ihre erste Tasse Kaffee getrunken hat - ja." Sie drehte sich zu Nev um. "Du warst doch mit in London? Hast du das nicht mitgekriegt?" "Doch, aber ich dachte, nach diesem Horror-Kaffee dort wäre sie für ewig geheilt." Augenblicklich sprang ich auf. "Merciful Heavens! Erinnere mich nicht an diesen Mörder-Kaffee!" Nev grinste zufrieden. "Siehst du, man braucht ihn nur zu erwähnen, und er wirkt." Fuzzy nickte. "Ah! Psychological Warfare." "Yep!" Ich rieb mir den Kopf. "Könnt ihr jetzt mal jemand anders ärgern gehen? Was ist mit Greenie?" "Stimmt!", riefen beide im Chor und stiefelten zu dem Schlafsack, der noch bis oben zugezogen war. "Greenie!", rief Nev fröhlich. "Rise and Shine!", während Fuzzy gegen das prall gefüllte Material piekste. "Du, die hört gar nicht." "Wer nicht hören will, muß fühlen.", meinte Nev und schrie aus vollem Hals: "GREEEEENIIIIIEE!!! AUFWACHEN!" "Was brüllst du hier denn so?", sagte plötzlich Greenie hinter ihr, und Nev und Fuzzy guckten sie belämmert an. "Wo kommst DU jetzt her?", faßte sich Fuzzy als erste. "Aus dem Bad.", grinste Greenie. "Ihr beide ward so beschäftigt damit, die arme Wolle zu piesacken, daß Mary und ich inzwischen um die Dusche gelost haben. Ich hab übrigens gewonnen, und jetzt duscht Mary." Eine Sekunde herrschte totale Stille, dann stürmten Fuzzy, Nev und ich gleichzeitig zur Zimmertuer. "Ich bin als nächste dran!", rief ich. "Nein ich!", übertrumpfte mich Fuzzy. "Ich bin am längsten wach!" "Wenn zwei sich streiten..." - weiter kam Nev nicht, denn in dem Moment öffnete sich die Badezimmertuer und Mary trat heraus. Sie hatte uns nicht kommen gehört, und sie erschreckte sich bei der ungewollten Attacke fast zu Tode. "Aaaah!" Von ihrem Schrei ebenfalls erschreckt, sprangen wir drei ebenfalls in die Höhe. "Don't do that!", schrien Fuzzy und Nev im Chor, während ich mir ans Herz faßte. "You guys scared me half to death!", entgegnete Mary und strich sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Eine halbe Stunde später saßen wir alle fertig geduscht und angezogen im unteren Stockwerk beim Frühstück. In Erinnerung an unseren London-Trip gab es für jeden Cornflakes und Toast - und Kaffee, für diejenigen, die es wollten. Ich verzichtete dankend. Nach dem Essen gingen Greenie, Mary und ich noch mal nach oben, um uns fertig zu frisieren. Während Mary ihre Haare trocken fönte, kämpfte Greenie wie üblich mit ihren ungewollten Locken. "Warum?", klagte sie. "Warum ziehe ich keine Lehre aus den letzten Volumen- Wellen, die schief gegangen sind! Diesmal ist es am schlimmsten!" Sie bürstete wild gegen ihre Locken. Ich sah von meinem allmorgendlichen Schmink-Ritual auf und grinste sie breit an. "Ich weiß gar nicht, was du willst. Du gibst doch ein tolles Micky-Double ab!" "Argh - wrong Monkee!" Sie entnahm einer Tube eine große Menge Haargel und klatschte es auf ihren Wuschelkopf. Dann knete sie solange darin herum, bis die Locken zumindest nicht mehr abstanden. Kritisch betrachtete sie sich danach im Spiegel. "Naja..." "Nicht schön, aber selten.", gab ich meinen Kommentar ab, und erntete einen Rippenstoß. "Hey! ICH bin nicht schuld an deiner Volumen-Welle!" "Ja, aber wenigstens von dir hätte ich so etwasähnliches wie Mitgefühl erwartet. Wo du doch in London ständig über deine Frisur gemeckert hast." "Frisur konnte man das ja nicht nennen.", mischte sich nun auch Mary in das Gespräch, während sie den Fön ausschaltete und ihre schulterlangen Haare zu zwei Zöpfen flocht. "Deshalb habe ich sie ja auch abgeschnitten.", erklärte ich und fuhr mir zufrieden über den rasierten Nacken und betrachtete meinen frischen Konkav- Schnitt. "So gern ich auch lange Haare hätte - mir stehen nun mal kurze besser. Mein Haar ist zu dünn." Ich wirbelte meinen Kopf ein paar Mal hin und her, und stellte zufrieden fest, daß es sich genauso wieder hinlegte, wie ich es frisiert hatte. "Fehlen nur noch die Grübchen, und du könntest dem jungen Peter konkurrieren.", meinte Mary und suchte in ihrem Kosmetik-Beutel nach einem zweiten Gummi. "Thank you!", sagte ich mit solch einer Inbrunst, daß ich wirklich wie Peter in der "A La Mode"-Episode klang. Von unten erscholl ein genervter Ruf: "Seid ihr drei Hairstylisten da oben bald fertig! Der Zug nach Köln kommt in einer halben Stunde, und wir müssen noch zum Bahnhof fahren!" "Keine Sorge, Fuzzy!", rief Greenie zurück. "Wir nehmen den Wagen, dann schaffen wir es locker." Fünf Minuten später lud Greenie uns alle in das kleine Auto - das war leichter gesagt, als getan! Zum Glück befand sich unter uns vier Nezheads nicht wirklich jemand, der Mike's Größe besaß, sonst hätten wir wirklich ein Problem gehabt. "Mann!", stöhnte ich auf, als wir endlich losfuhren. "Was machen wir bloß auf der Rückfahrt, wenn auch noch Gwen dabei ist?" Ich fühlte mich gar nicht wohl, so eingequetscht zwischen Nev und dem Fenster. Fuzzy hatte wirklich den besten Platz abbekommen, auf dem Beifahrersitz. "Gwen?", entgegnete Mary. "Sie ist doch klein." "Ja, notfalls wird sie aufs Dach geschnallt.", beschloß Nev kurzatmig. "Oder als Kühlerfigur vorne auf die Motorhaube.", setzte ich trocken hinzu. "Oder sie kommt in den Kofferraum.", schloß sich Fuzzy noch an. "Dieses Auto hat keinen Kofferraum.", widersprach Greenie. "Oh! Dann bleibt's bei der Motorhaube." Fuzzy zuckte aufgebend mit den Schultern. Ich versuchte derweil ein Fenster zu öffnen, was gar nicht so einfach war, mit einer halben Nev auf dem Schoß und der Kurbel direkt unter meinem rechten Knie. Doch ich spürte einen leichten Anflug von Klaustrophobie, und es war nötig, dieses Fenster zu öffnen. Doch als ich es endlich geschafft hatte, es einen Spalt herunter zu kurbeln, parkte Greenie auch schon vor dem Kempener Bahnhof, und sobald Fuzzy ausgestiegen war und den Rücksitz nach vorne geklappt hatte, stürmten wir drei auch schon in die ersehnte Freiheit - allen voran natürlich ich. "Luft! Platz! Freiheit!" "I wanna be free...", quietschte Nev und zupfte mich an meiner Strickjacke.  
  
"Das ist nicht witzig!", schnappte ich und entriß mich ihrem Griff. "Ich wußte gar nicht, daß du klaustrophobisch veranlagt bist." "Nur in solchen Konservendosen da!" Ich streckte dem armen Auto die Zunge heraus. "Wir sollten es Davy nennen - nach dem Davy im Altenheim." "HEY!", protestierte nun wieder Greenie. Zum Glück fuhr gerade der Zug ein, so daß diese Diskussion nicht fortgreifen konnte. Wir beschlagnahmten fünf Sitze, und intonierten während der einstündigen Zugfahrt einen Monkees-Song nach dem anderen. Der Versuch, fünfstimmig zu singen scheiterte kläglich, aber wen kümmerte es? Wir hatten Spaß. Von den anderen Zuggästen argwöhnisch beäugt, wurden wir immer lauter und übermütiger. Dann sangen wir unseren "London-Theme-Song" mit verteilten Rollen, und in der geänderten Version. "Nimm den letzten Zug nach London und dort werden wir uns seh'n...", begann Fuzzy. "Ich warte am Pariser Bahnhof, dann werden wir zu Peter geh'n.", übernahm Mary, und erntete dafür Gelächter von den anderen, als wir uns daran erinnerten, wie die beiden die Station in Brüssel verpaßt hatten und bis Paris durchfahren mußten. "Oh yeah yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah!", sangen wir mehr oder weniger im Chor. Dann war Nev an der Reihe: "Fahr ich auch noch mit dem Bus und ist die Anfahrt noch so schwer - ich denke nur an das Konzert am Abend, und dann kümmert's mich nicht mehr." "Oh no no no, oh no no no!" "Und ich wünsch', die Zeit wird nicht so schnell vergeh'n." Nev klimperte mit den Augen in meine Richtung, so daß ich fast meinen Einsatz verpaßte. Mehr glucksend als singend begann ich: "Mit dem schnellsten Flug nach London treffen wir dich an der Bar..." "WINONAH!", blökte es aus vier Mündern, was mir wieder die Lachtränen in die Augen trieb. "Falscher Song!" "...Die Stadt ist ja so riesig, und allein kommst du dort nicht so klar.", rettete Greenie die Harmonie. "Oh ja ja ja, oh ja ja ja!" "Achtung, jetzt wird's kompliziert.", warnte ich, und während Nev und Fuzzy sich auf ein Melodie untermalendes "Dididididi..." beschränkten, versuchten es Mary, Greenie und ich gemeinsam mit dem Zwischentext: "Der Abend naht, der Club ist voll, wir schreien laut, wir finden's toll! Peter live, wir glauben's kaum, es ist fast wie ein Traum!" "Jetzt ist eigentlich Gwen dran, aber sie ist ja nicht da.", meinte Fuzzy, aber ich winkte ab. "Kein Problem, ich übernehme." und nach erneutem Einzählen setzte ich mit neuem Text fort: "Gwen nimmt den nächsten Flug nach London, denn sie will auch Peter seh'n. Sie freut sich riesig auf den Abend wenn wir gemeinsam zu ihm geh'n." "Freuen ist gut", prustete Mary. "Sie ist ja schon fast vorher in Ohnmacht gefallen!" "Oh yeah yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah!", sangen wir nichtsdestotrotz weiter, und mit einer Extra-Portion Schmalz in der Stimme sang ich: "Doch ich wünscht' die Umarmung würd nicht so schnell vergeh'n!" Was zur Folge hatte, daß die anderen sich fast auf dem Boden kugelten, vor Lachen. "ROTFL!", war Greenie's trockener Kommentar. "Einmal Internist, immer Internist.", meinte ich, und wieder erntete ich Gelächter. "Okay, Chickies! Jetzt das Finale!", forderte ich auf, als wir uns wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten. "One! Two! Three! Four!" "Nach dem geilen Trip nach London müssen wir nun alle geh'n. Es war so schön, doch viel zu kurz, und wir hoffen, daß wir uns bald wiederseh'n.", sangen wir wieder im Chor, noch lauter als sonst. "Oh ja ja ja, oh ja ja ja!", wir atmeten alle dramatisch ein und schnulzten seufzend: "Und ich wünsch, die Zeit wird nicht so schnell vergeh'n!" "Nimm den nächsten Zug nach London!", sang Mary, während Fuzzy anstatt "nächsten" "letzten" betonte. "Nimm den nächsten Bus nach London!", piepste Nev inbrünstig. "Nimm den nächsten Flug nach London!", fügten Greenie und ich hinzu. Und mit einem fünfstimmigen "Komm so schnell es geht nach London!!!" schlossen wir unsere Darbietung. Wir applaudierten uns gegenseitig und johlten - Wir waren unsere größten Fans. Was die anderen Leute im Zug von uns dachten, war uns egal, bis sich ein junger Mann hinter uns vorbeugte und sagte: "Das war gar nicht mal so schlecht. Seid ihr ein Chor oder nur Freunde?" Ich wechselte einen evil grin-Blick mit Greenie, dann brüllte ich in meiner besten Imitation eines Davy-imitierenden Peter's: "We're gonna form a group!!!" Der Mann verzog sich daraufhin wieder, leicht irritiert zwar, aber doch nicht abgeneigt. "Man, you scared him.", fluesterte mir Fuzzy ins Ohr. Die Zugfahrt verging wie im Fluge. Wir sangen noch "Pleasant Valley Sunday" - und verhaspelten uns in der Mitte, weil zwei Leute das Monkees Original sangen, der Rest aber die Version von Peter anstimmten - aber das machte nichts. Danach stimmten wir noch Davy's "What Are We Going To Do" an, wobei wir uns gegenseitig an Quietschigkeit zu übertreffen versuchten, und gingen schließlich zu Mike's "Wax Minute" über, das dann aber schon gar nichts mehr mit Gesang zu tun hatte, als wir bei den hohen Tönen mehr in einem Wolfsgeheul endeten. Stattdessen fingen wir an, uns mit Zitaten zu bewerfen, bis sich eine ältere Frau beschwerte: "Könnt ihr Hippies nicht endlich die Klappe halten?!" - Sie hatte allerdings keinen Erfolg damit, denn das stachelte uns nur zu neuen Zitaten an. "I'm not a hippie.", meinte Greenie während sie an sich herunterschaute. "Fuzzy's a hippie!", rief Mary. "No, I'm not a hippie.", nuschelte sie in bester Mike-Manier. "Sure you're a hippie!", fiel Nev ein. "You wear beads, you're a hippie!" "Don't hit me with a stick, please!" "Ich bin ein Hippie, und zwar in Kostüm und Maske.", brachte ich staubtrocken noch ein "Florian"-Zitat ein und erntete dafür Buh-Rufe. "Hey!", verteidigte ich mich. "Ich muß schließlich meinem Namen gerecht werden. Immerhin verdanke ich den Florian!" "Ja, das ist aber auch das einzig Gute an ihm!", widersetzte Fuzzy grollend. "Micky macht den Panther, und ich tu jetzt mal so als hätte ich mir in die Hosen gemacht.", verkündete Greenie stolz. "Oh bitte, hört auf damit!", Fuzzy rollte mit den Augen. Doch jetzt ritt uns der Teufel, und wir setzten noch einen drauf. "Deine Mutti würde dich dafür ohrfeigen.", begann Greenie. "Laß Mutti aus dem Spiel!", tat ich beleidigt. "Ja, das ist unfair, Greenie.", nahm Mary den Faden auf. "Ihre Mutti würde sie dafür totschlagen!" "Du kennst Mutti!", sagte ich dummy-liker, als es Peter je gekonnt hätte. "Merciful Heavens! Ich danke Gott, daß wir endlich in Köln sind!", stöhnte Fuzzy übertrieben, während der Zug in den Bahnhof rollte. "Ich sehe Gwen!", brüllte ich und sprang von meinem Sitz auf, um ihr zu winken. "Autsch!", beschwerte sich Greenie, die ich dabei fast niedergetrampelt hätte und rieb sich das Ohr. "Mann, wir sehen sie doch gleich." "Sorry." Der Zug stoppte, und Sekunden später fielen fünf Mädchen ihrem "Lost Chickie" in die Arme. Wir verfielen in einen Special-Monkee-Hug, während wir vor Freude auf und ab hüpften, auf den selbst die Monkees persönlich neidisch geworden wären. "Ist das schön, euch alle wiederzuhaben!", seufzte Gwen, während ich mir eine imaginäre Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischte. "Das Dreaded German Chickie Corps - endlich wieder vereinigt!", rief Fuzzy aus. "Wohin gehen wir als erstes?", fragte Mary. "Zum Kölner Dom!", rief Nev, die das erste Mal in Köln war. "Ich hab auch nichts dagegen, solange wir ihn uns von UNTEN ansehen.", meinte ich, und ein kalter Schauer durchschüttelte mich, als ich an diesen Horrortrip in Danzig zurückdachte, wo mich die schlimmste Höhenangst- Klaustrophobie-Attacke meines Lebens überfallen hatte. "Ach, komm schon, Wolle", neckte mich Greenie. "Ich bin sicher, die haben nichts dagegen, wenn du auf deinem Hosenboden die Treppe zum Glockenturm herunter rutschst." "Don't do that!", grummelte ich, dann verfiel ich wieder in meine "Florian"- Imitation. "Keine Chance, Alter, ich hab Höhenangst!", woraufhin Fuzzy wieder aufstöhnte. "Was?", fragte Gwen, und sie erklärte es ihr. "Das machen die schon die ganze Zeit! Ich wünschte, ich hätte niemals mit dieser Idee für die Florian- Tribute-Website angefangen!"  
  
Nachdem wir zum Dom gestiefelt waren, wo Nev und Greenie einige Fotos verschossen, beschlossen wir, da es an diesem Tag ungewöhnlich warm für September war, uns in ein Café' zu setzen, um Eis zu essen. Auf dem Weg dorthin zogen wir mehrere Blicke von Passanten an. Ich grinste, während ich uns alle betrachtete. Ja, der größte Teil von uns hätte wirklich schon von der Kleidung her in die 60er Jahre gepaßt. Nev in ihrer überweiten Schlaghose mit den Flicken und dem Holzperlengürtel und die dazu abgestimmte braune Wollweste mit passenden Kordeln über einem schwarzen T- Shirt gab von uns wohl den besten Hippie ab. Auch ihr inzwischen wieder langes Haar und der Mittelscheitel rundeten das Bild ab. Ich selbst trug zwar auch meine Lieblings-Schlaghose - meine rote "Mike"-Hose, die schon fast auseinander fiel - dazu ein Gürtel mit Blumenschnalle, den ich in Peter-Manier an der linken Hüfte geschlossen hatte und unter meiner buntgemusterten Strickjacke einen grauen Rolli, doch meine flachen Turnschuhe schwächten das Gesamtbild schon wieder ab. Doch ich liebte diese Turnschuhe, einerseits, weil sie angenehm zu tragen waren, zum anderen, weil HEAD draufstand. Auch Mary trug eine hautenge dunkelblaue Hose mit Schlag, dazu aber ein ebenfalls eng anliegendes gelbes Shirt mit langen Ärmeln und jeansfarbene Plateauschuhe - erstaunlicherweise, ohne sich eine Sekunde über schmerzende Füße zu beklagen. Fuzzy und Greenie hoben sich von uns am meisten ab, durch ihre "gewöhnliche" Kleidung. Fuzzy trug weite Baumwollhosen und ein weites schwarzes T-Shirt, und Greenie hatte eine bequeme Baggy-Hose und ihr dreifarbig gestreiftes "Micky"-Shirt an. Gwen bot die goldene Mitte. Zu eher unscheinbaren schwarzen Hosen trug sie ein grell-lila Batik-Shirt mit dreiviertel-Ärmeln. Wir entdeckten ein nettes kleines Café' und beschlossen, aufgrund des guten Wetters, uns draußen hinzusetzen. Kurz darauf saß jeder von uns vor einem riesigen Becher mit Eis und schlemmte genußvoll. "Rieche ich da etwa wieder Alkohol, Wolle?", neckte mich Nev. "Ja, und?", entgegnete ich trotzig. "Ach nichts...", sie lächelte spitzbübisch, und begann leise eine bekannte Melodie vor sich hin zu summen. "Winonah - the whiskey owns her...", stimmte Greenie ebenfalls leise an. "Don't do that!", warnte ich, doch es half nichts - Sekunden später grölten alle fünf den Refrain aus "Winonah", während ich ein zerknirschtes Gesicht zog. Als wir das Eis alle aufgegessen und bezahlt hatten, schlug Gwen vor, zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz am Rheinufer zu gehen, das ich auch schon kannte. Nur das letzte Mal, als ich dort war, hatte es aus Eimern geschüttet. "Mensch, ich erkenne Köln ja kaum wieder - ohne den Regen!", konnte ich mir den Spruch nicht verkneifen und hoffte inständig, daß es jetzt nicht anfangen würde zu regnen. Aber dies war ja keine TV-Show, und schon gar nicht die der Monkees, wo solche Sachen passieren konnten. Wir schlenderten eine Weile am Rhein entlang, dann setzten wir uns ans Ufer und ließen die Beine baumeln. Ich deutete mit dem Finger auf eine Brücke rechts von uns. "Seht mal. Das ist die Brücke, unter die wir uns letztes Jahr vor dem Regen geflüchtet haben, und wo Fuzzy und ich Gwen die Monkees-On-Fairground-Story vorgelesen haben!" "Oh ja, ich bin immer noch heiser wenn ich an dieses Davy-Gequietsche zurückdenke.", sagte Fuzzy. "Wieso, du hast es doch von uns allen am besten drauf.", fand ich, woraufhin Fuzzy in den höchsten Tönen quiekte: "Ist das AUFregend!" Nachdem wir noch eine Weile über alle möglichen 2017-Stories, Davy-Mike- Lovestories und die anderen Fanfic's aus dem Internet gequatscht hatten, fröstelte es uns doch allmählich. Die Sonne hatte sich hinter einer Wolke versteckt, und nach einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte Fuzzy fest, daß wir uns beeilen müßten, sollten wir den nächsten Zug nach Kempen noch erwischen wollen. Also rafften wir uns auf und schlugen den Weg zum Bahnhof ein. Ungefähr 200 Meter weiter passierten wir den Parkplatz eines Gebrauchtwagen- Händlers, und dort erblickte ich etwas, was mich sofort gefangen nahm. Abrupt blieb ich stehen, so daß Nev, Mary und Gwen, die hinter mir liefen, direkt mit mir kollidierten. "Hey!" "Autsch!" "Warum geht's nicht weiter?", waren die leicht verärgerten Kommentare, doch ich starrte weiter gebannt auf den Parkplatz. "Greenie!", rief ich, und sie drehte sich um. "Was?" "Komm mal her und sieh dir das an!" Folgsam kam sie angetrottet, Fuzzy im Schlepptau. "Und?" Ich deutete auf einen schwarzen Van in unserer Nähe. "Sag mir, an was dich der erinnert." Zuerst zog Greenie angestrengt überlegend die Augenbrauen zusammen, dann fiel es ihr ein. "Du denkst an die Fanfic-Story von Tipptee!" "Genau!" "Hä, wer?", fragend blickte Mary uns an. Und ich erklärte: "Na diese Story, wo die Monkees mit einer Zeitmaschine in das Jahr 2000 geholt werden, und die Protagonistin später Micky heiratet." "Oh, welch gelungene Wortwahl, wie gebildet!", neckte Fuzzy. "Das hast du jetzt aber gesagt.", erinnerte Nev sie an den guten alten Florian. Fuzzy schlug sich mit der Handfläche gegen die Stirn. "Mist!" "So, schön", drängelte Gwen. "Du hast uns das Auto gezeigt. Können wir jetzt gehen? Der Zug kommt in..." "Ach, können wir nicht mal näher rangehen?", bat ich. "Ich will ihn mir mal genauer ansehen." "Wieso?", fragte Mary gelangweilt. "Es wird nicht die Zeitmaschine sein. Also?" "Aber wir können so tun, als ob.", ließ ich nicht locker. "Aber der Zug...", wollte Fuzzy einwerfen, doch ich unterbrach sie. "Der nächste kommt doch in einer halben Stunde! Ach kommt schon! Man wird doch wohl noch träumen dürfen!" "Ich bin dabei!", stimmte Nev sofort zu, als sie ihren favorisierten Satz aus meinem Mund hörte. Auch Greenie war zu begeistern. "Laßt uns den Verkäufer fragen, ob wir uns mal hinters Steuer setzen dürfen - nur so zum Spaß!" "Ah - unser Lancashire Bridget Greenie hat Feuer gefangen!", neckte ich, hakte sie und Nev unter und zog sie mit mir. Die anderen folgten uns langsamer. Sie hatten die Fanfic nicht gelesen und konnten unsere Begeisterung nicht so ganz nachvollziehen. Vor dem schwarzen Auto standen wir erst mal unschlüssig da und sahen uns nach einem etwaigen Verkäufer um - doch es war weit und breit niemand zu sehen. "Hallo?", rief ich laut. "Niemand da? Wir interessieren uns für den Wagen!" "Es ist niemand da, laßt uns wieder gehen." Gwen war die ganze Angelegenheit sichtlich unangenehm. "Wieso denn?", entgegnete Greenie plötzlich mit einem Blitzen in den Augen. "Wenn niemand da ist, kann uns auch niemand daran hindern, uns mal in das Auto zu setzen." "Muß das wirklich sein?", fragte auch Mary unsicher. Doch da hatte Greenie schon die Fahrertuer geöffnet und war hinter's Lenkrad gesprungen. "Kommt Chickies!", forderte sie auf, während sie sich umsah. "Irre! Genauso hab ich mir das Auto in der Geschichte vorgestellt!" Ich kletterte auf den Beifahrersitz, während Fuzzy und Nev auf dem Rücksitz Platz nahmen. Nach kurzem Zögern stiegen auch Mary und Gwen hinzu - Letztere nicht, ohne sich vorher noch einmal vorsichtig umzusehen, ob sie nicht beobachtet wurde. "Und jetzt stellt euch vor, hier gäbe es einen Schalter oder roten Knopf, der uns in die Zeit der Monkees versetzen würde.", seufzte ich. "Ach, wie wär das schön!", fiel Nev schwärmerisch ein. "Mike!", seufzte Mary selig. "Michael!" "Oh, ihr seid gemein!", beschwerte sich Fuzzy halbherzig, während sie an diese unvergleichlichen Koteletten dachte. Nur Gwen prustete: "Na, der würde sich schön bedanken, wenn ihn plötzlich vier verrückte Nezheads überfallen würden!", woraufhin sie von vier Augenpaaren durchbohrt wurde. "Wie kann man nur so herzlos sein?!", fuhr ich sie an, und Nev grummelte: "Man wird doch wohl mal träumen dürfen..." "Außerdem, ich möchte DICH mal sehen, wenn du Peter gegenüberstehen würdest, Gwen!", schlug Mary zurück. "Oder Micky!", fügte Fuzzy hinzu. "Ja doch! Schon gut!", zog sie sich lachend zurück. "Ich meine, was soll's? Das hier ist ja eh nicht die richtige Zeitmaschine und hier ist auch kein roter Knopf." "Ähm", begann Greenie zögernd. "Hier ist ein roter Knopf..." "Was? Wo?", fuhr ich auf und suchte mit den Augen das Armaturenbrett ab. Auch Nev schnellte vor. "Wow, diese Phantasie wird immer realer!" "Tatsächlich!", rief ich. "Ein roter Knopf!" "Ein roter Knopf?", echote es vierstimmig vom Rücksitz. "Drück ihn! Drück ihn!", drängelte Nev enthusiastisch. "Den Teufel werd ich!", blaffte ich zurück. "Nachher mache ich noch etwas kaputt und wir müssen dafür bezahlen!" "Dann drück ich ihn eben!", beschloß Nev, und noch ehe ich oder die anderen sie davon abbringen konnten, lehnte sie sich nach vorn und drückte den Knopf. "NEV!" Erst geschah nichts, und wir wollten schon aufatmen - da ging ein Ruck durch den Wagen, es blitze kurz auf und - wir befanden uns samt Auto mitten auf einem wohlbekannten Strand! "D-das glaube ich jetzt nicht...", stotterte Greenie, die als erstes die Sprache wiederfand, während ich mit großen Augen nach draußen starrte. "Jippiiie!", jubelte Nev von der Rückbank. "Es hat funktioniert!" "Es hat funktioniert?", wiederholte Fuzzy ungläubig, dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. "Es hat funktioniert!" "Ihr verarscht mich doch jetzt, oder?", ließ sich Gwen staubtrocken vernehmen, wechselte einen prüfenden Blick mit uns, um sicher zu gehen, daß wir das selbe sahen wie sie. Ich konnte nicht aufhören, wie irre zu grinsen, so aufgeregt war ich. Dann drang die Stimme von Greenie in mein Bewußtsein: "Und was ist mit Mary los? Ist sie ihn Ohnmacht gefallen?" Wir drehten uns zu ihr um, wo sie mit tellergroßen Augen und offenem Mund stumm dasaß. "Mary?", Nev wedelte mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum. "Mary, was ist denn?", fragte auch Fuzzy besorgt. "M-Michael...", piepste sie leise. "Ja, Mary, wir werden ihn bestimmt bald sehen.", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen. Doch sie schüttelte sacht den Kopf und deutete mit dem Finger hinter mich. "N-nein, d-dort. M-Michael..." Wir alle folgten ihrem Finger. Ich drehte mich um - und blickte direkt in Mike's große dunkelbraune Augen, als er sich zu dem Beifahrerfenster herunterbeugte. "Hallo, kann ich euch vielleicht helfen?", fragte er mit dieser unvergleichlichen weichen Stimme, mit diesem nuscheligen Texas-Akzent und lächelte sein typisch sparsames Lächeln - und meine Kinnlade klappte bis auf den Boden! Fuzzy, Nev, Mary und ich starrten ihn nur mit offenen Mündern an - zu mehr waren wir im Moment nicht fähig. Doch zum Glück hatte sich Greenie besser im Griff. "Ja, wir haben eine kleine -äh - Autopanne. Wir haben uns ein wenig verfahren, und der Motor läßt sich nicht mehr starten." "Wartet, ich hole meinen Freund Micky. Er kennt sich mit Motoren aus.", sagte Mike, drehte sich um und brüllte zu einem bestimmten Punkt am Strand: "MICKY!" Als er nicht die gewünschte Reaktion erhielt, stemmte er die Fäuste in die Hüften und lief hinüber, um ihn selbst zu holen. Wir verharrten noch immer in unserer apathischen Haltung. "D-das w-war...", begann ich. "Michael!", seufzte Mary. "Hat er gerade gesagt, er holt Micky?", fragte Gwen. Ihre Stimme kiekste zum Schluß hoch. "Ich glaube es nicht..." Fuzzy schüttelte den Kopf. Nev sagte gar nichts. Sie starrte nur mit glasigen Augen nach draußen, hatte den Mund zu einem entrückten Lächeln verzogen und gab heisere Krächzlaute von sich. "Nun kommt mal wieder zu euch, Chickies!", tadelte Greenie uns und öffnete die Fahrertuer. "Steigt erst mal aus. Dann wird sich schon alles von selbst regeln. Und hört auf, ihn so anzustarren wie das zehnte Weltwunder! Das ist ja peinlich mit euch!" "Ja, Mutter Henne!", nörgelten wir alle im Chor und folgten ihr ins Freie. "Ich möchte sie mal sehen, wenn sie dem echten Davy Jones gegenübersteht.", raunte Nev Fuzzy ins Ohr. "Wir scheinen also tatsächlich die Zeitmaschine aus der Tipptee-Story entdeckt zu haben.", überlegte ich. "Aber wie kann das sein, wenn sie die Story schon geschrieben hat, das Auto rein fiktiv ist und eigentlich in Amerika sein müßte?" "Don't confuse me!", beschwerte sich Mary, die sich fast den Hals ausrenkte, um zu sehen, wann Mike zurückkehren würde. "Es scheint so, als würden sich im Moment einige Fanfic-Universen überlappen.", überlegte ich weiter, während ich mich am Kopf kratzte. "Was soll das heißen?", hakte Gwen nach. "Meinst du, wir sind selber auch nur Figuren in einer Fanfic-Story?" "Wer weiß? Im Moment würde ich alles für Möglich halten." Greenie nickte. "Ja, wir könnten bei den TV-Monkees gelandet sein, aber ebenso gut auch bei Enola's Power-Monkees." "Huh, even scarier!", schauderte ich. "Wenigstens steht eins schon mal fest.", meinte Gwen, während sie sich prüfend umblickte. "Hier ist alles echt. Keine TV-Kulisse oder Kameras." "Also laßt uns das Ganze wie ein Abenteuer ansehen!", freute sich Nev. "Schließlich und endlich hat sich das Träumen doch mal gelohnt!" "Ich will nur eins ganz stark hoffen...", murmelte ich vor mich hin. Die anderen sahen mich an. "Was?" "Daß wir nicht in Madame's Fanfic-Universum gelandet sind." "Wieso, was hast du gegen sie?", zog mich Greenie auf. "Gar nichts! Nichts gegen sie persönlich, oder ihre Stories, nur..." "Was nur?", fragten alle außer Greenie, die scheinheilig grinste. Und ich zog ein gequältes Gesicht. "Weil dann Isabel Mike's feste Freundin wäre!" "MERCIFUL HEAVENS!!!", kam der geschockte Ausruf aus drei Mündern, während Greenie und Gwen laut lachten. Zwei lange Gestalten kamen auf uns zu - Mike mit Micky im Schlepptau. Ich konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Selbst als Micky direkt vor uns stand, sein Fuzzy-Mop noch durch den Wind zerzauster als sonst, und mit seinem typischen breiten Micky-Grinsen. "Hallo!", grüßte er uns auf seine locker-freundliche Art und gab uns allen die Hand. "Ich bin Micky." Vor Greenie blieb er kurz stehen und grinste breit. "Hey, tolle Frisur!", doch bevor Greenie irgendetwas erwidern konnte - wenn sie dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, fuhr Micky fort: "Ihr habt Probleme mit eurem Auto?" "Ja", nickte ich. Ein Seitenblick auf Gwen und Greenie sagte mir, daß es ihnen ähnlich ging, wie uns zuvor mit Mike. "Es wäre echt nett, wenn du mal nachsehen könntest, was nicht in Ordnung ist." "Klar!", stimmte er sofort zu und beäugte neugierig das Auto. Jetzt trat Mike erneut vor und rückte seine Pudelmütze zurecht - er trug sie tatsächlich ständig, selbst am Strand! "Ich habe ganz vergessen, mich ebenfalls vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Mike..." "Ich weiß.", riefen Mary, Fuzzy, Nev und ich im Chor, nur um uns kurz darauf die Hände vor die Münder zu schlagen. Mike blickte uns ein wenig irritiert an, dann gab er uns ebenfalls die Hand. Ich spürte die Wärme, die von ihr ausging und glaubte, jeden Augenblick die Besinnung zu verlieren vor Aufregung. Ich sah zu Mary hinüber, die neben mir stand und ungläubig ihre Hand betrachtete. "Er hat mich berührt... er hat mich berührt...", hauchte sie immer wieder, bis Greenie sie anstieß. "Scht! Das ist ja peinlich mit euch!" "'Ello ev'rybody!", erscholl im nächsten Moment eine unverkennbare Stimme mit britischem Akzent, und eine kleinere Gestalt näherte sich uns. "Ah!", quiekte Greenie und sprang mir fast in die Arme. "Das ist wirklich Davy! Davy Jones!!" "Scht!", wies ich sie übertrieben autoritär zurecht, indem ich ihren Ton nachahmte. "Das ist ja peinlich mit dir!" Inzwischen war Davy bei uns angelangt und sah strahlend von einem zum anderen. "Wir haben Besuch! Und gleich von sechs so wunderschönen Mädchen! Was verschafft uns diese Ehre?" "Schmalz, sülz, sabber!", raunte ich Greenie ins Ohr, die nur wie irre grinste und Mühe hatte, ihre Sinne beisammen zu halten, während Davy vortrat und uns allen die Hand gab. Vor Gwen blieb er besonders lange stehen, und ich könnte schwören, ich habe Sternchen in seinen Augen blitzen sehen! "'Ello luv! Mein Name ist Davy Jones, und ich glaube ich liebe dich!" "Oh mein Gott!", war Gwens trockener Kommentar, indem sie sich seiner Hand entzog. Greenie prustete lauthals heraus und fing sich damit einen beleidigten Blick von Davy ein. "Einige Dinge ändern sich wohl nie...", kommentierte ich leise. Micky tauchte wieder unter dem Wagen auf und lenkte das Thema glücklicherweise von Davy ab, der diesen Rückschlag noch nicht so ganz verkraftet hatte. "Also, auf den ersten Blick kann ich nichts entdecken", meinte er schulterzuckend und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Aber es wird langsam dunkel. Ich sehe morgen genauer nach. Doch jetzt", er wechselte einen Blick mit Mike, der einverstanden nickte. "Jetzt gehen wir erst mal gemeinsam ins Haus und überlegen, wo ihr die Nacht über bleiben könnt." "Ihr seid bei uns herzlich willkommen.", fügte Mike hinzu, und wir riefen alle im Chor: "Danke!" Micky und Mike liefen voraus, und wir hefteten uns an ihre Fersen. Davy folgte uns langsamer - wahrscheinlich überlegte er immer noch, warum sein Charme bei Gwen keinen Eindruck hinterlassen hatte. Wir stiegen die Stufen zur Veranda hinauf und standen kurz darauf mitten im Monkees Pad. Staunend blickten wir uns um. Es sah tatsächlich genauso aus, wie in der TV-Serie - nur, daß es diesmal echt war! Keine Kulisse. Geradezu war die schwere Haustür mit dem für Davy viel zu hoch angebrachten Guckloch, rechts davon führte die Wendeltreppe zum oberen Schlafzimmer hinauf, dahinter konnte man die schwarze Couch und den Fernseher sehen. Links von uns war der Bandstand mit den Instrumenten, die genauso aufgebaut waren, wie wir es alle aus dem Fernsehen kannten. Aus der Küche war leises Pfeifen zu hören. Micky lief geradewegs darauf zu. "Hey, Peter! Wir haben Besuch mitgebracht!" Ein Kopf tauchte hinter der Küchenecke hervor - blonde Haare, Grübchen und ein warmes Lächeln - und ich war kurz vorm Dahinschmelzen! Ehrlich, wenn ich kein Nezhead wäre... "Toll!", rief er glücklich bei unserem Anblick aus und kam auf uns zugeeilt. "Hallo!" Und er gab uns allen einen seiner patentierten Peter- Hugs. Es fühlte sich toll an! "Gwen?", erkundigte ich mich vorsichtig in Erinnerung an London. "Du wirst doch diesmal nicht...?", doch sie starrte ihn nur mit glänzenden Augen an, und mit diesem zurückhaltenden, geheimnisvoll wirkenden Lächeln. "Ich bin okay...", murmelte sie. "Was gibt's zu essen?", fragte Micky und steckte seinen Kopf in den Ofen. "Nicht viel.", Peter hob entschuldigend die Schultern. "Im Kühlschrank herrscht mal wieder Ebbe. Wir müssen morgen unbedingt einkaufen gehen." "Witzig, Pete!", gab Davy von sich. "Wovon denn? Unsere Brieftaschen sind auch nicht voller als der Kühlschrank." "Wir haben Geld!", fiel es Fuzzy spontan ein. Sie kramte in ihrer Hosentasche. "Wir müssen es nur noch...", sie stockte und besah sich den Inhalt ihres Portemonnaies. "Was ist?", fragten Micky, Mike, Davy und Peter. Fuzzy schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nichts." Dann stieß sie Nev an und flüsterte aufgeregt: "Seht auch mal in eure Taschen! Ich war mir sicher, ich hatte exakt 30 DM dabei - jetzt sind es Dollar-Noten!" Sofort kramten wir nach unserem Geld. Nev zog 35 Dollar aus ihrer Tasche, ich beförderte 20 zutage und Mary und Gwen jeweils 25 Dollar. Lediglich Greenie zog ein verzweifeltes Gesicht. "Ich hatte doch meine Kreditkarte dabei - Jetzt ist sie nichts weiter als ein wertloses Stück Pappe!!!" "In dieser Zeit existierten halt noch keine Kreditkarten, Greenie!", meinte Fuzzy und legte mitfühlend einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Tja, so läufst du wenigstens nicht Gefahr, hier zuviel auszugeben." "Witzig!", gab sie zurück. "Hey, DU hast doch gesagt, wir sollen dir die Karte wegnehmen!" "So war das doch nicht gemeint...", quengelte sie und betrachtete die rote Pappkarte von allen Seiten. "Was tuschelt ihr da?" Neugierig hängte sich Micky zwischen Mary und Nev und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. "Nichts!", sagte Greenie schnell und steckte die Karte weg. "Wir haben nur gerade verglichen, wie viel Geld wir zusammen haben.", half Fuzzy. "Ach, nebenbei", ließ sich Mike aus der Fernseh-Ecke vernehmen, wo er etwas zu suchen schien. Schließlich kam er mit einem Stuhl unterm Arm zurück und setzte seinen Satz fort, "Ihr habt uns immer noch nicht gesagt, wie ihr heißt und von wo ihr kommt." "Oh, sorry!", entschuldigten wir uns, dann stellte uns Greenie der Reihe nach vor, indem sie kurz auf uns deutete. "Das sind Mary, Gwen, Fuzzy, Wolle, Nev..." "Genauer: Nevada, von Nevada Smith!", korrigierte Nev. "Tja, und ich bin Greenie.", schloß sie, und wir hoben alle eine Hand zum Gruß - Nev in Form des Peace-Zeichens. "Was sind das denn für seltsame Namen?" Davy zog fragend die Oberlippe hoch. "Ich kann an Mary nichts seltsam finden.", widersprach Mike, und Micky begann sofort zu singen: "Mary Mary, where are you going to?" "Nein, das nicht", stimmte Davy zu. "Aber Fuzzy? Wolle? Greenie? - Oh! Greenie?", ging ihm ein Kronleuchter auf. "Das sind Spitznamen! Und du heißt Greenie?", wandte er sich lächelnd und mit blitzenden Augen an sie. "Kommst du auch aus England?" "Nein, aber ich habe dort mal eine Weile gelebt.", erwiderte sie im reinsten Manchester-Englisch, und Davy zog sich irritiert von ihr zurück. "Du machst dich über mich lustig!" "Nein, ich...", stotterte Greenie unbeholfen, doch sie wurde von Peter unterbrochen, der uns zum Essen rief. Wir liefen in die Küche, und wollten uns an den Tisch setzen - doch es fehlten noch vier Stühle. "Wait a minute!", meinte Mike, und die vier Monkees liefen aus dem Haus, um sich von ihren Nachbarn noch zusätzliche Stühle zu borgen. Minuten später saßen wir gemeinsam an dem großen Tisch und verspeisten mit Appetit den von Peter schnell zubereiteten Hawaii-Toast. Aber ich bekam einfach den Kopf nicht frei, solange eine wichtige Frage auf meiner Zunge lag. Ich überlegte die ganze Zeit fieberhaft, wie ich sie am geschicktesten loswerden könnte. Ohne es zu wissen, kam mir Micky zur Hilfe. "So, nun erzählt doch mal! Was treibt euch in unsere Gegend? Ihr habt gesagt, ihr hättet euch verfahren. Wohin wolltet ihr denn?" "Tja, ähm...", begann Greenie als unsere inoffizielle Wortführerin unsicher. "Wir..." Hilfesuchend sah sie von einem zum anderen. Dann hatte ich es! "Wir sind auf der Suche nach einer Journalistin, die hier in der Gegend wohnen soll.", fiel ich ein. "Vielleicht kennt ihr sie. Sie soll für die örtliche Zeitung arbeiten. Ihr Name ist Isabel Evans." Ich fixierte Mike mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick - ebenso Nev, Fuzzy und Mary. Mike schien zu überlegen, dann schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein. Ich kenne niemanden mit diesem Namen." - und aus vier Kehlen entrang sich ein erleichtertes Aufatmen, das zum Glück niemandem auffiel. Nach dem Essen beratschlagten die Monkees, die schlaftechnische Unterbringung ihres Besuchs. Nach langem hin und her beschloß Mike, daß es das beste wäre, wenn die vier Männer im oberen Schlafzimmer zwei Notbetten aufstellten, und wir Mädels das untere Schlafzimmer haben konnten. "Schade, daß wir unsere Schlafsäcke nicht dabei haben...", überlegte Greenie halblaut. "Aber wer hätte schon mit solch einem Time-Trip gerechnet?" "Moment!", rief Gwen aus. "Ich hab einen im Wagen!", und sie rannte noch einmal raus, um ihre Sachen aus dem Wagen zu holen. Kurz darauf kam sie mit ihrer Tasche zurück, und sie brachte Peter mit. "Hey girls! Habt ihr die Notbetten schon fertig aufgebaut?" "Ich kämpfe noch.", gab ich ächzend zu, während ich an dem widerspenstigen Klappbett herumkurbelte und -zerrte. "Warte, ich helfe dir.", bot Peter an, und mit einigen geübten Handgriffen stand Bett Nr. 1. "Warum habt ihr eigentlich so viele Ersatzbetten?", fragte Mary. "Ich dachte, Babbit erlaubt keine Untermieter?" - sofort biß sie sich auf die Zunge, über ihren Versprecher. "Du kennst Babbit?", erstaunte sich Peter auch sogleich. "Ja, äh...", stotterte sie und blickte uns hilfesuchend an. "Wir sind ihm vorhin begegnet.", log Nev, ohne rot zu werden. "So?" Inzwischen hatte Peter auch das zweite Bett aufgeklappt. Quietschend rastete der Mechanismus ein. "Tja, wir haben vier Betten für den Notfall, falls man mal unerwarteten Besuch bekommt.", lächelte er sein warmes Peter- Lächeln, das mich sofort gefangen nahm. In Natura war es noch süßer als im Fernsehen oder auf Bildern. Ich sagte ja, wenn ich kein eingefleischter Nezhead wäre... "Aber, wie ihr seht, sind es diesmal doch zu wenige.", schloß Peter und hob entschuldigend die Schultern. "Kein Problem!", winkte Gwen ab. "Ich hab einen Schlafsack dabei." "Und ich kann überall schlafen.", setzte ich ein. "Mehrere Jahre Camping- Urlaub härten ab!" "Aber du kannst doch nicht auf dem Boden schlafen!", protestierte Peter. "Micky und ich tragen euch gleich noch die schwarze Couch rein. Wenn wir Glück haben, paßt sie gerade noch so hier rein." Sie paßte! Und es blieb sogar noch ein klitzekleiner Zwischenraum, zum Hindurchgehen, falls jemanden des Nachts ein dringendes Bedürfnis ereilen sollte. Zum Schluß losten die anderen noch unter sich aus, wer in welchem Bett schlafen sollte, dann gingen wir noch einmal hinaus in den großen Wohnraum, um mit den Jungs zu quatschen - und wir mußten uns so zusammenreißen, uns nicht allzu viel zu verplappern, was unsere Herkunft und unser Wissen den Monkees gegenüber anbelangte - und das war schwer! Während Greenie scheinbar locker und unbekümmert mit Micky und Peter über Musik und Fernsehserien quatschte, und Gwen sich so gut es ging in das Gespräch einzugliedern versuchte - nur um den flirtenden Augen Davy's zu entkommen -, hingen Mary, Fuzzy, Nev und ich regelrecht Mike an den Lippen. Jedes Wort was er sagte, jedes Lächeln, und war es noch so sparsam wurde von uns aufgesogen und mit mehr oder weniger intelligentem Gekicher kommentiert. Im Nachhinein war es wirklich schon peinlich, wie wir uns benahmen - ein Wunder, daß uns nicht auch noch der Sabber aus den Mundwinkeln lief - aber wer wollte es uns verübeln? Wir hatten unser Idol getroffen! Der Mann unserer unerfüllten Träume, nächtelanger Schwärmereien stand vor uns. Das Objekt seitenlanger Briefe! Allein was ich und Fuzzy uns schon über seine Koteletten ausgelassen haben... und jetzt hatten wir sie samt dunkelbrauner Augen, gewelltem Pony, grüner Wollmütze und erotischem Mund direkt vor uns! Und die von Fuzzy so heiß und innig geliebte lange Nase nicht zu vergessen! KREISCH und SEUFZ konnte ich da nur denken - wenn ich mal dachte! Zuerst schien Mike das gar nicht bewußt zu sein, daß er so angehimmelt wurde. Doch wir versuchten gar nicht erst, uns zu verstellen, wenn er uns ab und zu einen Blick zuwarf. Doch allmählich bemerkte er es - wer hätte das nicht? - und es wurde ihm sichtlich unangenehm, da er sich auch den Grund nicht erklären konnte. Er wußte ja nichts von unserem Universum und dem Leben, das sein Gegenstück dort bereits hinter sich hatte. Hier war er nur ein arbeitsloser Musiker, der mit seinen Freunden und Bandkollegen zusammen ein Appartement teilte, ab und zu einen Gig in einem kleinen Tanzschuppen hatte, um die Miete für ihren uneinsichtigen Vermieter aufzubringen. Und ansonsten war es auch immer Davy, den die Mädels anhimmelten. Jetzt schien es umgekehrt zu sein, und das irritierte sowohl ihn als auch Davy. "Ähm... ich denke, es wird Zeit langsam ins Bett zu gehen.", meinte Mike nachdem er eine Weile versucht hatte, uns zu ignorieren, indem er angestrengt dem Gespräch zwischen Micky und Greenie über den Vergleich der Serien "Bezaubernde Jeannie" und "Verliebt in eine Hexe" verfolgt hatte. "Ja... ins Bett gehen...", seufzten wir vier hingebungsvoll. Doch Mike deutete unmißverständlich auf das untere Schlafzimmer, dann stand er auf und verschwand nach oben. "Ja, Mike hat recht." Micky streckte sich genüßlich. "Ich will mich morgen früh gleich um euren Wagen kümmern." Davy prustete, "Morgen früh? Ich möchte den Tag erleben, an dem du vor elf aus dem Bett kriechst!", daraufhin streckte Micky ihm die Zunge raus, wünschte uns allen eine Gute Nacht und folgte Mike nach oben. Auch Davy und Peter verabschiedeten sich. "Sagt bescheid, wenn ihr noch irgendwas braucht.", bot Peter an. "Ja, Mike...", seufzte Mary zum Glück so leise, daß es niemand außer uns hörte. "So, nun rollt mal wieder eure Zungen ein. Er ist weg.", meinte Greenie grinsend. "Das mußt gerade DU sagen!", protestierte ich. "Du bist ja fast auf meinen Arm gesprungen, als du Davy das erste Mal gesehen hast!" Kurze Zeit später lagen wir alle in unseren Betten, und versuchten noch unser unheimliches Glück zu fassen. "Boy, ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben, daß wir hier sind!", stieß ich glücklich aus. "Mein Gott, er ist sooo süß!", schwärmte Nev. "Michael!", seufzte Mary zum ich-weiß-nicht-wievielten Male an diesem Tag. "Ob er bemerkt hat, daß wir ihn so angehimmelt haben?", fragte Fuzzy nachdenklich, was ein Prusten von Seiten Greenie's zur Folge hatte. "Da müßte er schon taub und blind sein, um es NICHT bemerkt zu haben! Ihr habt ihm ja fast auf dem Schoß gesessen!" "Hehe, neidisch, was?", machte Mary. "Iiiich?! Wie käme ich dazu?" "Dafür hat Davy heute eine Abfuhr nach der anderen erhalten.", kicherte ich. "Der arme Kerl! War wahrscheinlich das erste Mal in seinem Leben. Der Kleine ist vermutlich total verwirrt!" "Tja, Greenie hat ihre Chance ja noch nicht ergriffen.", neckte Nev, was von ihr mit einem zerknirschten "Ha! Ha!" kommentiert wurde. "Wie soll ich denn mit ihm ein vernünftiges Gespräch führen, wenn der die ganze Zeit mit Gwen flirtet?" "Gwen ist so still.", bemerkte ich grinsend. "Sie wird doch nicht wieder in Ohnmacht gefallen sein, beim Gedanken an unseren Peter?" "Peter? Quatsch!", meldete sie sich endlich. Überrascht horchten wir auf. "Wie kommt es denn plötzlich zu diesem Sinneswandel?", fragte Fuzzy. "Ich dachte, den jungen Peter zu treffen wäre der krönende Abschluß deiner Träume!" Gwen blies die Backen auf und entließ die Luft geräuschvoll, "Pfffh... nee. Der echte Peter, vielleicht. Aber dieser hier? Das ist der TV-Charakter, er ist der dummy. Mit dem kann ich doch nichts anfangen!" "Oh, du tust ihm unrecht!", warf ich ein wenig zu enthusiastisch ein. "Er ist doch so lieb! Er könnte nie jemandem etwas böses..." "Oho!", neckte mich Greenie. "Die olle Wolle scheint das Bäumchen zu wechseln!" "I'm sitting in the appletree...", sang Fuzzy leise. "Ach ihr seid doof!", tat ich beleidigt. In Wirklichkeit fand ich es wirklich unfair, Peter als dummy zu bezeichnen, nur weil er ein wenig naiv war. Ich mochte seinen Charakter, weil er so grundgut war. Meiner Meinung nach sollte es mehr Männer von seinem Schlag geben - besonders in unserer Dimension! "Nur schade, daß wir unsere London-Shirts nicht hier dabei haben.", überlegte ich noch halblaut. "Das wäre DER Gag gewesen." "Ach, und wie hättest du Peter erklärt, wer der alte Typ auf dem Foto ist?", gab Fuzzy sofort zurück. "Ach ja, sorry", fiel es mir wieder ein. "War nur so'n Gedanke..." Allmählich wurde es still im Zimmer, doch schlafen konnte, glaube ich, keiner von uns in dieser Nacht. Ich selbst hatte zwar die Augen geschlossen, um wenigstens sie auszuruhen, doch im Kopf war ich hellwach, weil ich einfach nicht richtig glauben konnte was passiert war, und die Angst, daß wenn ich einschliefe alles doch nur ein Traum gewesen sein könnte, schwang dabei kräftig mit.  
  
"FRÜHSTÜCK MÄDELS!", weckte uns ein fröhlicher Peter am nächsten Morgen. Es war kein Traum. Ein kurzer Blick auf meine Armbanduhr teilte mir die unchristliche Zeit von 9 Uhr mit. Ich stöhnte laut auf. Während die anderen sofort aufstanden, vergrub ich mich nörgelnd wieder in den Kissen. Ich hatte so gehofft, daß es nur eine ausgedachte Sache von Madame gewesen war, doch Peter schien wirklich ein ausgesprochener Morgen- Mensch zu sein - Ich hingegen hatte in dieser Hinsicht mehr mit Micky gemeinsam, doch hier hatte ich keine Chance. Gegen acht Frühaufsteher war ich machtlos! "Let's shoot for the shower!", schlug Greenie vor, und die anderen stellten sich augenblicklich auf, Fäuste erhoben. Dann fiel ihnen auf, daß jemand fehlte und sie drehten sich alle zu mir um. "Wolle?" "Shootet von mir aus allein. Ich verzichte!", murmelte ich verschlafen unter der Bettdecke hervor und nutzte die Zeit, die die anderen zum Duschen benötigten, um noch ein wenig vor mich hinzudösen. Als ich - fertig geduscht und angezogen - als letzte die Küche betrat, war von dem ohnehin spärlichen Frühstück so gut wie nichts mehr übrig, was mir im Grunde egal war, da ich sowieso kein Frühstücks-Mensch war, doch Peter, der sich gerade die letzte Waffel genommen hatte, war den Tränen nahe. "Oh, das tut mir so leid! Ich wollte es dir nicht weg essen!" "Macht nichts, Peter.", beruhigte ich ihn und sah mich suchend in der Küche um. Peter atmete erleichtert aus. "Wirklich nicht? Ich teile, wenn du möchtest!" "Nein, nein.", winkte ich ab, immer noch suchend. "Iß nur. Aber... habt ihr vielleicht Kaffee oder so was?" Mike, der gerade vom Tisch aufstand, um seinen Teller in die Spüle zu stellen, antwortete achselzuckend: "Nein, leider nicht. Keiner von uns trinkt Kaffee. Möchtest du vielleicht etwas anderes? Orangensaft?" Wider meiner morgendlichen Verfassung mußte ich lachen. Auch in dieser Hinsicht hatte Madame Unrecht gehabt. "Hm, habt ihr vielleicht Tee?", fragte ich stattdessen. "Ja", antwortete Micky und verzog gleich darauf das Gesicht. "Aber nur dieses scheußliche Zeug, das Davy trinkt - Earl Gray - bluäch!" "Ist akzeptabel, wenn ich Zucker und Milch dazu bekommen kann.", meinte ich und setzte mich schließlich. Auf Micky's Gesicht erschien wieder das breite Grinsen. "Zucker ja - Milch ist aus." Peter, der gerade einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Tasse genommen hatte, setzte diese vorsichtig ab und wischte sich schuldbewußt den Milchbart ab. "Sorry...", in seinen Augen standen fast schon wieder Tränen, und Gwen verdrehte dabei die Augen. "Mann, ist das 'ne Heulsuse!", wisperte sie und erntete dafür einen Rippenstoß von mir. Dann legte ich Peter beruhigen eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Kein Problem, Peter. Es ist nicht so schlimm. Wir gehen ja nachher einkaufen. Für heute reicht mir der Tee mit Zucker." Und auf Peter's Gesicht erstrahlte wieder dieses warme ansteckende Lächeln mit den tiefen Grübchen. Nach dem Frühstück entschloß sich Mike, uns alle im Monkeemobile in den Supermarkt zu fahren. Peter schloß sich uns als Trage-Hilfe an, während Micky sich um unser Auto kümmern wollte und Davy wieder mal ein Date hatte. Zuerst hatte ich ja Bedenken, ob wir zu acht in das Monkeemobile passen würden, doch als wir tatsächlich vor diesem unglaublichen Auto standen verflogen all meine Bedenken. Stattdessen fühlte ich in meinem Magen tausend Schmetterlinge herumflattern, bei dem Gedanken an die bevorstehende Fahrt! Ansonsten waren mir Autos relativ egal, Hauptsache sie hatten vier Räder und fuhren, aber - Gosh, das war das echte Monkeemobile! Die Vorstellung mit offenem Verdeck die Straße entlang zu brettern ließ mich fast Luftsprünge machen! Mike nahm hinter dem Steuer Platz, und Peter auf dem Beifahrersitz, während wir uns auf die Rücksitze quetschten - nein, von quetschen konnte keine Rede sein. Greenie, Nev und ich saßen auf der mittleren Sitzreihe, und es war noch massig Platz. Es konnte also fleißig eingekauft werden! Sobald Fuzzy, Mary und Gwen auf dem hinteren Sitz saßen und die Tür zu fiel, startete Mike den Motor. Ich spürte die Vibration, das zufriedene Brummen und atmete den leichten Ledergeruch der Sitze ein, und fühlte mich einfach nur - glücklich! Als wir auf die Hauptstraße hinausfuhren und der Wind mit meinen Haaren spielte, mir die kurzen Strähnen um den Kopf flogen, wechselte ich einen Blick mit Greenie und sah, daß auch sie über das ganze Gesicht strahlte. Im Supermarkt angekommen stoben wir in sieben Richtungen aus, und jeder schleppte das an, was er für am wichtigsten hielt und lud es im Einkaufswagen ab, den Mike in Beschlag genommen hatte. Ich befürchte, im Ganzen machten wir den Eindruck, wie eine Großfamilie, die einen Ausflug machte - mit Mike als Mutter! Peter unterschied sich kein Stück von uns Chickies und schleppte bei einem seiner Streifzüge gleich fünf Sorten Cornflakes an, was ein ungnädiges Kopfschütteln von Mike zur Folge hatte. "No, Peter." Peter schüttelte fragend den Kopf, stellte zwei Packungen zurück ins Regal und kam mit den restlichen drei zurück. "No, Peter.", war Mike's Antwort. Peter verzog das Gesicht und stellte noch zwei zurück. "Yes, Pete.", bekam er seine Absolution, und er lächelte erleichtert. Am Ende hatten wir alle Hände voll zu tun, um den ganzen Kram zum Monkeemobile zu tragen. Das Bezahlen war kein Problem gewesen, da wir uns darauf geeinigt hatten, uns den Betrag zu teilen, und in den 60ern waren die Preise auch nicht so unverschämt hoch. Und hinzu kam auch noch, daß die Jungs uns richtig dankbar waren, daß sie endlich mal wieder was anständiges in ihren Kühlschrank bekamen! Vollbepackt stiefelten wir zum Strandhaus, Mike voran. Er benutzte seinen Fuß, um an die Vordertür zu klopfen, und Davy öffnete uns. "FOOD!!", freute er sich und nahm Gwen eine der braunen Einkaufstüten ab. "Laß mir dir helfen, Süße!" "Ich kann das allein!", schnappte sie und entriß ihm die Tüte wieder. Dafür platzierte Greenie ihre in seine Arme. "Oh, danke, Davy. Sehr aufmerksam." "Ja, danke!", fügte ich hinzu und drückte ihm ebenfalls meine Einkaufstüte in die Hand. Ebenso verfuhren Nev und Mary - während Davy nur da stand, wie eine Kuh wenn's donnert. Peter und Mike verkniffen sich ein Grinsen, während sie ihre Einkäufe schon mal auspackten. Davy wollte sich keine Blöße geben und stapfte tapfer zum Küchentisch, um seine Last abzuladen, was von uns allen interessiert beobachtet wurde, da der Kleine kaum über die Tüten hinweg sehen konnte. "Glaubst du, wir waren ein wenig zu dreist?", fragte ich Greenie mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag. Sie erwiderte diesen mit einem Achselzucken. Die Einkäufe waren verstaut, und wir hatten uns mit Peter und Davy an den Küchentisch gesetzt, um Karten zu spielen, während Mike ein wenig an seiner Gitarre herumzupfte. Davy hatte sich weit von Greenie weg gesetzt und beäugte sie immer wieder argwöhnisch. Ich glaube, er traute ihr nicht über den Weg, was mir irgendwie leidtat, aber sie hatte wirklich keinen guten Start mit ihm erwischt. Und selbstbewußte Frauen waren ihm anscheinend nicht geheuer. Warum er allerdings weiter an Gwen herumbaggerte, obwohl sie ihn immer wieder zurückwies, war mir ein Rätsel. "Wolle!", wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Greenie sah mich auffordernd an. "Du bist dran. Zieh eine Karte!" Wir waren gerade dabei, Peter und Davy "Mau Mau" beizubringen, doch irgendwie kamen wir nicht richtig zum Spiel, weil Mary's und Nev's Blicke ständig zu Mike hinüberwanderten. Andauernd mußte Greenie sie zurück an den Tisch holen. Und Davy war auch nicht besser, da er immer wieder versuchte, Augenkontakt mit Gwen aufzunehmen. "Mary!", rief Greenie erneut ungehalten, als von dieser keine Reaktion kam, dann schmiß sie die Karten auf den Tisch. "Ach, vergeßt es einfach! Dann lassen wir das Kartenspiel." "Oh,", sagte Peter bedauernd. "Jetzt, wo ich gerade ein Full House auf der Hand habe." "Es gibt kein Full House bei Mau Mau, du dummy!", rief Gwen aufgebracht, während ich laut losprustete und Greenie in komischer Verzweiflung den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken ließ. "Sorry.", schniefte Peter mal wieder. "Ich bin der dummy. Ich bin immer der dummy." "Hört doch auf, den armen Peter so fertig zu machen!", zwang ich mich, wieder ernst zu werden, und weil ich nicht wollte, daß er wieder weinte. "Hör nicht auf die, Pete.", sagte ich zu ihm. "Du bist nicht der dummy." "Stimmt", warf Fuzzy ein. "Du bist der Blödmann!" "Nein, sie ist der Blödmann!" Ich deutete auf Nev, die sofort zurückgab: "Du bist der Blödmann!" "Nein, sie ist der Blödmann!", kreischte ich in meiner besten Micky- Imitation. Jetzt kam Greenie an der Reihe, und sie imitierte Mike so perfekt, daß dieser erstaunt von seiner Gitarre aufblickte: "DU bist der Blödmann - Duuu Blödmann!!" Ich wandte mich mit einem gespielt geknickten Gesicht wieder an Peter, "Siehst du, die machen mich auch immer fertig." "Oooooh!", machten alle Chickies bedauernd im Chor, und ich streckte ihnen die Zunge raus. Peter, der verstanden hatte, daß wir nur Spaß machten, lächelte wieder. In diesem Augenblick stürmte Micky vom Strand her zur Verandatür herein. Er sah aufgebracht aus, was untypisch für ihn war, und ich hatte sofort ein ungutes Gefühl - das sich sofort bestätigen sollte, denn er warf einen kleinen schwarzen Kasten, aus dem noch einige Drähte hervorblickten mit einem Scheppern auf den Küchentisch. "Könnt ihr mir das vielleicht erklären?!", fragte er wütend. Wir starrten alle geschockt auf den Kasten, und Greenie und ich tauschten einen betretenen Blick. "Was ist los, Mick?", fragte Mike und stand auf. "Das würde ich auch gerne wissen.", Micky verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "An dem Auto ist alles in Ordnung! Der Motor funktioniert einwandfrei, selbst der Benzintank ist voll - stattdessen habe ich das hier unter einem der Sitze gefunden!" "Was ist das?" Peter nahm den Kasten in die Hand und las laut, was auf der Anzeige stand: "Time Engine 2000 - Start: 16. Sept. 00 - Ziel: 16. Sept. 67 / 1334 Beechwood / TV..." verwirrt schaute er auf. "Was bedeutet das?" "Ja, was bedeutet das?!", wiederholte Davy, auch Mike und Micky bedachten uns mit strengen Blicken. "Nun?", forderte Mike auf. "Ihr schuldet uns eine Erklärung!" "Ähm...", begann ich zögernd und sah mich nach etwaiger Hilfestellung von den anderen um, doch Gwen machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. "Laß mich aus dem Spiel! Das war deine Idee - deine und Greenie's. Ihr wolltet unbedingt das Auto ausprobieren!" "Ja, aber Nev hat schließlich den roten Knopf gedrückt!", verteidigte ich mich. "Na schönen dank auch, Freunde.", grollte Nev beleidigt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Als ob ihr nicht her wolltet!" "Hallo!", unterbrach Micky unser Gefecht. "Würdet ihr bitte uns in euren Streit einweihen? Was hat es mit diesem Auto auf sich? Und was für ein roter Knopf?" Und Greenie erklärte so gut es ging, die vergangenen Geschehnisse und Umstände, die uns hier her versetzt hatten. Am Ende herrschte erst mal Schweigen, als erster faßte sich seltsamerweise Peter. "Eine andere Dimension? Und ihr seid wirklich aus dem Jahr 2000? Ist das spannend!" Mike bedachte ihn mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick. "Das findest du spannend? Ich finde das beängstigend!" "Ich glaub das nicht!", beschloß Davy. "Ihr wollt sagen, daß wir in der Zeit, aus der ihr angeblich stammt, nur Filmfiguren sind? Das ist doch Schwachsinn! Ich lebe doch! Ich bin echt! Wer sagt mir denn, daß IHR keine Filmfiguren seid?" "Wer weiß, vielleicht sind wir das ja in dreißig Jahren in eurem Universum.", sagte ich halblaut und erntete einen geschockten Blick von Davy. "Du meinst, DAS beruhigt mich?!" Micky's wütend versteinertes Gesicht war hingegen wieder zu einem weichen Lächeln geschmolzen. "Ich finde die Vorstellung irgendwie groovy!" "DAS findest du groovy?", fragten Mike und Davy aus einem Munde. Micky's Grinsen wurde breiter. "Klar! Wenn sechs Mädchen aus der Zukunft extra in die Dimension ihrer Lieblings-Fernsehserie fahren, um ihre Lieblings-Band live zu erleben - das finde ich klasse!" Während er sich der gesamten Bedeutung von Micky's Aussage und des gestrigen Abends zusammen bewußt wurde, schoß Mike plötzlich die Röte ins Gesicht, und er räusperte sich ungeschickt, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen. Ich ergriff die sich langsam entspannende Situation und wandte mich bittend an die vier Männer, "Also, dürfen wir noch ein wenig bleiben? Bitte!" "Oh, ja, bitte!!", fielen die anderen Chickies ein. Die Monkees wechselten stumme Blicke. "Bitte, Mike!", bat Peter mit seinem treuen Hundeblick unterlegt. Mike zuckte mit den Schultern. "Von mir aus. Ich denke, wenn ihr es okay findet, ist es okay." "Klasse, Mike!", riefen Peter und Micky. "Danke, Mike!", riefen wir im Chor. "Im Übrigen...", setzte Micky mit einem gequälten Grinsen hinzu und drehte den "Time Engine"-Kasten in seinen Händen hin und her, "...habe ich keine Ahnung, wie ich dieses Teil wieder einbauen soll." "WAS?!?!", kreischten wir im Chor. "Hey, beruhigt euch, ich krieg das schon wieder hin.", meinte Micky guten Mutes, und die anderen atmeten erleichtert aus. Hoffentlich nicht so bald, dachte ich. Mir würde es nichts ausmachen, hier mein restliches Leben zu verbringen. In das Jahr 2000 zog mich so gut wie nichts zurück...  
  
Gegen Abend hatte sich die Situation wieder normalisiert, und jeder hing seinen Beschäftigungen nach. Bevor die Monkees mit ihren täglichen Proben begannen, ging Mike noch den Text zu einem neuen Song durch, um diesen zu verbessern. Peter stimmte leise seinen Baß, und Micky war in das obere Schlafzimmer gegangen, weil er seine Trommelstöcke vermißte. Davy war noch nicht vom Strand zurückgekehrt, wo er ein wenig schwimmen wollte, und auch wir Chickies hatten uns verteilt. Fuzzy lag ausgestreckt auf der Wohnzimmer- Couch und döste vor sich hin, Mary saß auf dem Boden vor der Treppe und blätterte ein Fotoalbum durch, das sie von Mike erbettelt hatte. Gwen hockte am Küchentisch und schrieb fleißig Seite um Seite - sie schien eine neue Idee für eine Story zu haben, was kein Wunder war, wo sie doch hier Material en masse hatte. Mich selbst juckte es auch in den Fingern, doch ich versuchte mich diesmal an einer Zeichnung von dem Pad, während Greenie neben mir auf der Treppe saß und mir Verbesserungsvorschläge machte, wenn etwas nicht so gelang, wie ich es im Sinn hatte - besonders in der Perspektive. Dreidimensionalität war nicht gerade meine Stärke. Und Nev? Tja, Nev war in unserem Schlafzimmer verschwunden, bis... "Mann, ich krieg noch die Krise!!!", kam sie verzweifelt hinausgestürmt. "Ich habe nur einen sehnlichen Wunsch, im Moment - mich duschen und in saubere Klamotten schlüpfen, doch dieser einfache Wunsch soll mir wohl verwehrt bleiben!" "Ich würde dir ja gern was von mir anbieten", meinte Gwen lächelnd und legte den Stift beiseite. "Ich fürchte nur, du paßt nicht rein!" Greenie lachte laut, "Ja, das könnte ein Problem werden!" Nev zog eine Grimasse. "Dann müssen wir morgen eben Klamotten kaufen gehen. Wenn ich noch einen Tag länger dieses versiffte T-Shirt anziehen muß, schreie ich!" "Ob unser spärliches Geld für neue Kleidung reicht, wage ich zu bezweifeln.", meinte ich. "Oder? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie die Preise zu dieser Zeit sind." "Ähm, zur Not könnten wir euch auch Sachen borgen.", schlug Mike auf einmal vor. "Zumindest, bis ihr euch etwas gekauft habt." "Danke!", rief Nev sofort freudig aus. Dann sah sie an sich herunter und auf Mike und wieder zurück und schluckte. "Hm, ich fürchte jedoch, wir beide haben nicht so ganz exakt dieselbe Kleidergröße, shotgun." "Nein, das wirklich nicht!" - sah ich da etwa ein Lächeln in Mike's Gesicht? "Aber vielleicht paßt dir etwas von Peter." "Ich bringe dir was!", bot sich Peter sofort an und rannte hinauf ins Schlafzimmer. Kurz darauf kam er mit einem marineblauen Monkees-Hemd mit den obligatorischen acht Knöpfen und einer grauen Hose zurück, die er Nev aushändigte. Sie verschwand sofort ins Badezimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin raunte sie Fuzzy ins Ohr, die sich aus der Küche etwas zu trinken holte: "Für saubere Unterwäsche würde ich sogar töten. Meinst du, ich sollte Mike mal fragen?" Fuzzy verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Wasser, "Untersteh dich!", prustete sie. Fünfzehn Minuten später sprang sie grinsend aus der Tür. "Hey hey, I'm a Monkee!!!", sang sie. Es sah wirklich klasse aus. Peter's Sachen paßten ihr fast perfekt - nur die Ärmel und die Hosenbeine waren ein wenig zu lang. "Wow!" "Klasse, Nev!" "Echt cool!", waren unsere Kommentare. "Ich für meinen Teil bin aufs tiefste neidisch.", betonte ich und warf einen treudoofen Hundeblick in Richtung Peter. "Pete? Wärst du so lieb und würdest du mir auch so ein Hemd borgen? Nur bis morgen?" "Klar!", schenkte er mir sein warmes Lächeln. "Oh ja, ich auch!", rief Greenie. Peter schaute betreten auf uns. "Ich glaube, so viele habe ich gar nicht... MIKE?", wandte er sich hilfesuchend an den heimlichen Anführer, doch Greenie kam ihm zuvor. "Eins von Micky tut's auch, denke ich." "Okay, ich lege sie euch für morgen raus.", sagte er und verschwand mit drei großen Schritten von neuem im Obergeschoß, wo er kurz darauf mit zwei weiteren Hemden - eines in rot und ein weiteres in blau - zurück kam. Greenie schnappte sich sofort das rote und zog es mit Begeisterung an. Mike gab ein ungeduldiges Seufzen von sich. "Können wir jetzt endlich mit der Probe anfangen?" "Aber Davy ist noch nicht da.", gab Peter zu bedenken. "Und was ist mit Micky? Als ich eben oben war, kroch er gerade unter ein Bett, um nach seinen drumsticks zu suchen." "Mann, er sucht sie schon den ganzen Tag!", murrte Mike. Dann brüllte er aus Leibeskräften: "MICKY!!!" Oben war ein dumpfer Schlag und ein erschrecktes Kreischen zu hören. Als keine zehn Sekunden später Micky aus der Tür trat, rieb er sich den schmerzenden Kopf, den er sich beim Hochschnellen vermutlich an der Bettkante gestoßen hatte. Das hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab, in seiner gewöhnlichen Routine, das Geländer herunter zu rutschen. "Und hast du sie gefunden?", fragte Mike ungeduldig. "Hm, in der Sekunde als deine liebliche Stimme mein Ohr erreichte.", gab Micky zurück und klemmte sich hinters Schlagzeug. "Wo ist Davy?" "Mal wieder zu spät!", bemerkte Mike. "Vermutlich hat er wieder irgendein Mädchen am Strand getroffen und befindet sich auf Wolke sieben!" "Höre ich da etwa Eifersucht in seiner Stimme?", flüsterte Mary Fuzzy zu, die daraufhin in ein unkontrolliertes Gekicher ausbrach. "Würdet ihr zwei das bitte unterlassen?", tadelte ich. Ihre Mike-Davy- Phantasien paßten hier nun wirklich nicht her. "Wieso probierst du es nicht wieder mit deiner tragenden Stimme?", witzelte Micky, indem er sich noch immer die Beule am Kopf rieb. "Kein Problem, ich springe für Davy ein!", scherzte Greenie, sprang vor und schnappte sich das Tamburine und die Maraccas. Dann fing sie an, wild damit herumzurasseln und mit einem übertriebenen Akzent "Cheer up sleepy Jean" zu trällern. "Ja, Greenie! Gib alles!" "Go toe, go! "Sock it to me, babe!", wurde sie von uns johlend angefeuert. "Hey, gar nicht mal schlecht.", lobte Micky lachend, was Greenie zu mehr anstachelte. Sie legte die Instrumente aus der Hand und legte eine übertriebene Version von Davy's typischen Tanz-Gehampel hin, während sie weitersang: "Cheea up sleepy Jean - oh, wha' can i' mean to a daydream believah and a home cuming queen!" Abrupt brach unser Gekicher ab - an der Verandatür stand Davy und starrte auf die Szenerie. Das Badetuch, das er dabei hatte, glitt ihm aus der Hand, als sein Blick auf Greenie fiel, die ihn übertrieben komisch nachahmte. Greenie bemerkte den Stimmungswechsel und drehte sich um - und erstarrte ebenfalls. "D-D-Davy! I-ich kann das erklären...", stotterte sie unbeholfen und lief knallrot an. Doch Davy warf ihr nur einen wütenden Blick zu. Seine Augenbrauen waren bedrohlich zusammengezogen. "Du machst dich über mich lustig!", stieß er zornig hervor. "Ich bin nur eine Witzfigur, ja?!" Er stapfte, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen an uns vorbei, verschwand im oberen Schlafzimmer und schlug die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zu. Zurück blieb eine betreten dreinblickende Greenie, fünf weitere Chickies, die sich kaum zurückhalten konnten, um nicht in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen und drei Rest-Monkees mit gemischten Gefühlen. Micky kicherte ohne Reue, und auch in Mike's Mundwinkel deutete sich ein kleines Lächeln an, er versuchte allerdings, weiterhin autoritär zu wirken. Nur Peter guckte fragend in die Runde. "Warum ist Davy so sauer? Wir haben doch nur Spaß gemacht." Greenie stand noch immer wie vom Donner gerührt da. "Er haßt mich!", plapperte sie vor sich hin. "Ich hab alles falsch gemacht. Er wird mir nie wieder vertrauen, oder mir glauben, daß ich sein Fan bin! Er..." "Komm, nimm dir das doch nicht so schwer zu Herzen.", versuchte Micky sie aufzumuntern. "Davy beruhigt sich schon wieder." "Ich rede mal mit ihm.", beschloß Peter, und schon war er nach oben gerannt - blieb aber vor der offenbar abgeschlossenen Tür stehen und klopfte vorsichtig. "Davy?" - keine Antwort. "Davy, mach doch auf!" "Nein!", klang es dumpf durch das Holz. "Ach, Davy - die Mädchen haben doch nur Spaß gemacht. So wie heute Mittag mit mir, und ich bin auch nicht sauer. Komm bitte raus, wir wollen proben!" "Ich komm nicht raus! Ihr lacht mich aus!" "Nein, wir lachen dich nicht aus.", versprach Peter, drehte sich aber mit fragendem Blick zu uns allen um. "Nein Davy!" "Bestimmt nicht" "Komm bitte wieder runter!", riefen wir alle durcheinander. "Es tut mir leid!", rief Greenie. "Hörst du?", wandte sich Peter wieder an Davy. "Es tut ihnen leid. Sie haben's nicht böse gemeint." "Ehrlich?", fragte er halb schüchtern, halb herausfordernd nach. "EHRLICH!!", riefen wir alle im Chor, und schließlich klickte der Schlüssel im Schloß und ein unsicher lächelnder Davy spähte hinaus. "Okay, ich glaube euch.", sagte er nachdem er die Reihe Hundeblicke gesehen hatte. "Ich ziehe mich nur schnell um, dann komme ich zum proben." Erleichtertes Aufatmen von Seiten Mike's, Peter's, Micky's - und Greenie's! "Wir haben übermorgen Nacht einen Gig im Club Cassandra, und ihr wißt, wie dringend wir dieses Geld brauchen.", sagte Mike einleitend, als die Gruppe endlich wieder vollzählig war. "Wenn wir gut sind, können wir mit einem festen Engagement rechnen - also, spielt gut!" Wir Chickies hatten uns in freudiger Erwartung auf die bevorstehende Privat- Vorstellung der Monkees im Halbkreis auf den Boden gehockt und "spielten" das Publikum. Mike zählte den Takt an, und sie begannen mit "Clarksville" zum aufwärmen. Wir wippten begeistert im Takt mit. Als nächstes kamen "Steppin' Stone" und "I'm A Believer" - wir spendeten tobenden Beifall. Dann war Davy mit singen dran. Nach "A Little Bit Me, A Little Bit You" und "(Look Out) Here Comes Tomorrow", gab es Jubelrufe als Extra-Beilage für unseren Kleinen - am lautesten jubelte Greenie! Danach gab Peter "Your Auntie Grizelda" zum besten, was bei uns allen Begeisterungsstürme auslöste - besonders als er seinen berühmten Hüftschwung einsetzte, der uns fast ins Delirium beförderte - einem LSD- Trip nicht unähnlich. Dann sangen Micky und Peter "Words", was ich persönlich live noch viel schöner fand, als es jede Digital-Aufnahme je reproduzieren könnte. Und schließlich kam Mike's Part! SEUFZ! Mike begann mit "Papa Gene's Blues" und ging danach zu "You Just May Be The One" über. Mitten in "Sweet Young Thing" stieß mich auf einmal Fuzzy an. "Du, Wolle!" "Ja?", gab ich ungehalten zurück. Ich wollte Mike's unvergleichliche Stimme genießen, und zwar ungestört. "Du, ich glaube, Mike hat ein Auge auf unsere Mary geworfen. Er guckt schon die ganze Zeit zu ihr rüber." "Blödsinn!", wandt ich ein. In Wirklichkeit konnte und wollte ich es nicht glauben, daß Mike tatsächlich für eine von uns etwas mehr als Freundschaft empfinden könnte. Klar, wir alle schwärmten für ihn aber... Nein, ich weigerte mich, das zu glauben. "Das bildest du dir nur ein!" - und trotzig wandte ich mich von Fuzzy ab, um mich wieder ganz seinem Zauber hinzugeben, aber ich konnte es nicht ändern. Fuzzy hatte etwas in mir angestoßen, und ich beobachtete Mike von da an genau. Er sang "Sweet Young Thing" zuende, inbrünstig wie immer, aber nicht speziell ZU irgendjemandem. Dann war Micky wieder an der Reihe und gab "The Girl I Knew Somewhere" zum besten. Mike konzentrierte sich mit völliger Hingabe auf sein Gitarrenspiel, schaute nur einige Male auf und - bildete ich mir das nur ein, oder tatsächlich? - in die Richtung, wo Mary saß. Schließlich kamen sie zu dem Song "Mary Mary", an sich nichts besonderes - er gehörte zum Standart-Repertoire der Monkees. Doch irgendetwas war anders diesmal. Ich hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, und ich konnte den Blick nicht mehr von Mike nehmen. Jedes Mal wenn er zu uns ins "Publikum" blickte, wanderten meine Augen mit - auf wen er speziell schauen könnte. Und dann tat er es. Während Micky sang: "What more Mary can I do to prove my love is true to you...", sah Mike wieder kurz auf, lächelte leicht und gab Mary - DEN WINK!!! The-one-and-only-Mike-woolhat-Nesmith-patented-WINK! Da spürte ich zum allerersten Mal den giftigen Stachel der Eifersucht in meinem Herzen! Und das einem Mit-Chickie gegenüber. Und mir wurde klar, daß Mike doch nicht anders war, als andere Männer. Klar, daß er von uns allen Mary herausgepickt hatte. Sie war hübsch, selbstbewußt und hatte ein mitreißendes Lachen. Ich sah an mir herunter, und mein Selbstvertrauen schrumpfte zurück auf ein Minimum. Ich hätte eh nie eine Chance gehabt, dachte ich bitter. Ich hätte nur nicht geglaubt, daß Mike ebenso oberflächlich war, wie alle anderen... "Girl, you look mighty good to me!", sang Mike gerade die erste Strophe von "The Kind Of Girl I Could Love" an - und mir wurde es zuviel! Ich sprang auf und rannte in das untere Schlafzimmer, wo ich mich auf mein Bett warf, mein Gesicht in den Kissen vergrub und hemmungslos schluchzte.  
  
Den ganzen nächsten Tag blieb ich ziemlich ruhig, redete nur das nötigte, lachte kaum und wenn, dann auch nur halbherzig. Stattdessen erwischte ich mich ständig dabei, wie ich Mary und Mike beobachtete. Gab es deutliche Anzeichen? Würde einer von ihnen den nächsten Schritt machen? Oder würde sich alles verlaufen? Ich konnte mich nicht entspannen, und immer, wenn Mike sich Mary zuwandte oder sie auch nur minimale Worte wechselten, raste ich innerlich - gleichzeitig fühlte ich mich mies dabei. Ich WOLLTE nicht auf Mary eifersüchtig sein, denn ich mochte sie! Warum konnte ich mich nicht einfach für sie freuen? Am Vormittag fuhren wir zu sechst in unseren schwarzen Van in die Stadt, um uns neu einzukleiden, und dort spielte ich so gut es mir möglich war, die ausgelassene Wolle, die alle kannten - und es machte ja auch Spaß! Wir liefen von einem Kaufhaus ins nächste, probierten hier und dort mal ein Hippie-Outfit an, schlüpften in alle möglichen Kombinationen und alberten pausenlos herum - und ich vergaß für ein paar Stunden meinen Groll. Am Ende trabten wir völlig neu ausstaffiert im "Monkees-Walk" zum Wagen zurück, und wer's nicht besser wüßte, hätte uns glatt für eine Truppe Teenager halten können, die auf dem Weg nach Woodstock waren. Zurück im Monkees Pad ernteten wir Bewunderung und Anerkennung für unsere Outfits, was uns noch mehr freute. Peter trat auf mich zu und betrachtete lächelnd den bunten Haufen Holzperlen, der in mehreren Ketten um meinen Hals baumelte. "Hey, die sind toll!", begeisterte er sich. "Warst du in diesem kleinen Geschäft, wo sie diese bunte Schrift über dem Eingang haben?" Ich lachte. "Who Needs Beads? Ja, der ist klasse!" Peter betrachtete mich von oben bis unten. "Ich habe bemerkt, daß du deinen Gürtel genauso trägst wie ich. Spielst du auch Baß oder Gitarre?" "Nein!", ich schüttelte halb geschockt den Kopf. "Ich kann leider gar kein Instrument spielen. Ich würde gerne, aber ich fürchte, mir fehlt das Talent." "Ach nein, das glaube ich nicht.", erwiderte er. "Du hast mich noch nicht spielen gehört." "Ich bring's dir bei, wenn du möchtest!", war er zuversichtlich, und ich zuckte nachgebend die Schultern. "Okay, versuch dein Glück." "Ich spiele Baß!", warf Greenie ein und hockte sich neben Peter auf die Couch. "Wirklich?", strahlte Peter. "Dann kannst du morgen bei unserem Auftritt im Club ja mal zu uns auf die Bühne kommen!" "Ähm, das glaube ich nicht.", machte Greenie einen Rückzieher, als sie aber Peter's enttäuschtes Gesicht sah, fügte sie rasch hinzu: "Aber heute Abend vielleicht. Ihr probt doch heute wieder, oder?" "Klar!", strahlte Peter. Währenddessen wurde meine Aufmerksamkeit allerdings auf etwas anderes gelenkt, und zwar Nev, die sich in die Küche verzogen hatte und dort mit irgendetwas emsig beschäftigt war. Womit allerdings, das konnte ich nicht erkennen, da Nev mit dem Rücken zu uns saß. Ich stieß Fuzzy an und deutete mit dem Kinn Richtung Küche. Sie grinste zurück und stupste ihrerseits Mary an. Die wechselte mit uns einen spitzbübischen Blick und schlich sich an Nev heran, die das zuerst gar nicht bemerkte. Als Mary jedoch die ahnungslose Nev an die Schulter tippte und leise "Buh!", machte, fuhr diese kerzengerade in die Höhe und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. "Aah! Don't do that!!!" "Sorry.", machte Mary grinsend und zuckte gleichgültig die Achseln. "Was machst'n da?" "Gar nichts!", schnappte Nev sofort zu und verbarg das Objekt, mit welchem sie sich bis eben beschäftigt hatte, hinter ihrem Rücken. Mary hob ergeben die Hände und trat rückwärts den Rückzug an. "Okay, schon gut. Ich geh ja..." Dann drehte sie sich zu uns um und machte eine "Ich hab's versucht"-Geste. Jetzt ergriff Fuzzy die Initiative. Nev hatte sich wieder in ihrem heimlichen Tun ergeben - was wirklich seltsam aussah, denn sie schien irgendetwas zu schütteln, dem Geräusch und den heftigen Bewegungen nach zu urteilen. Wie eine Raubkatze schlich Fuzzy um die Freundin herum, die sofort argwöhnisch mit dem Schütteln aufgehört hatte und mit beiden Händen den Gegenstand verbarg. Je näher Fuzzy angepirscht kam, desto weiter drehte sich Nev auf ihrem Stuhl von ihr weg. Wir anderen beobachteten dieses Schauspiel mit steigendem Interesse und in neugieriger Erwartung. Gwen und Mary hatten sich je auf Greenie's und meine Schultern gelehnt, Mike betrachtete das Ganze aus gebührender Entfernung von der Haustür aus, Micky und Davy hockten auf der Wendeltreppe und drückten ihre Gesichter gegen die Gitterstäbe des Geländers und Peter saß neben uns auf der Couch und lächelte still über die Szene. "Laß mich!", quengelte Nev in ihrer Bedrängnis. Doch Fuzzy ließ nicht von ihr ab. "Komm sag schon, was machst du da so heimlich?" "Ja, sag's endlich, Nev!", forderte Mary auf, und auch wir anderen bedrängten Nev weiter mit Worten. "Wir lassen nicht eher locker, bis du's sagst.", beschloß Fuzzy. Schließlich gab Nev auf. Sie stieß einen Laut aus, der sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem von Marge Simpson hatte, dann hielt sie den halb durchsichtigen Gegenstand von der Form zweier aufeinander gestellter Trinkbecher in die Höhe und erklärte: "Ich wasche meine Unterwäsche!" Micky fuhr hoch. "In MEINEM Milchshaker!?!?", kreischte er entgeistert auf, und wir alle brachen in lautes Gelächter aus - selbst Mike!  
  
Nach dem Essen schlug Micky vor, zum Strand hinunter zu gehen. Der Vorschlag wurde von uns allen begeistert aufgenommen, und nach unserer Shopping-Tour waren wir auch dafür ausgestattet. Es wurde ein herrlicher Nachmittag am Strand. Zuerst spielten wir Volleyball - Mike, Peter, Nev, Mary und Greenie bildeten die eine Mannschaft, Davy, Micky, Gwen, Fuzzy und ich die andere. Aber eigentlich alberten wir mehr herum, als daß es zu einem richtigen Spiel kam. "Wer hat jetzt Aufschlag? "Na, wir!" "Wieso, ihr hattet doch eben erst!" "Wir haben ja auch einen Punkt gemacht!" Nev schlug auf, und der Ball flog in hohem Bogen über das Netz. "Ich hab ihn!", rief Micky und hechtete hinterher. "Das ist meiner!", rief Fuzzy zugleich und flitzte ebenfalls in die Richtung. "Achtung!" "Augenblick!" Beide stoppten gleichzeitig zehn Zentimeter voreinander, und der Ball landete mit einem PLOP im Sand. "Ich dachte, DU nimmst ihn!", beschwerte sich Micky. "Wieso? Das war deiner!", meckerte Fuzzy zurück. "Punkt für uns!", freute sich Nev. "Wer zählt überhaupt den Punktestand?", fragte Gwen - und jeder sah jeden fragend an. "Egal, laßt uns weiterspielen!" Beim nächsten Mal gelang es uns tatsächlich, den Ball zwei Minuten lang im Spiel zu behalten. Peter rettete ihn noch aus dem Netz, Greenie nahm ihn an und pritschte ihn gekonnt zu uns hinüber. Davy bekam ihn zwar, aber er flog viel zu flach. Ich eilte zu Hilfe und baggerte den Ball mit aller Kraft wieder rüber. Mary fixierte ihn mit den Augen und tippelte rückwärts, um ihn noch zu erwischen, während Mike im hinteren Feld lauerte. Alle hatten die Augen nach oben gerichtet, und viel zu spät kam Greenie's "Vorsicht!"- Ruf - da prallten Mike und Mary auch schon gegeneinander, fielen übereinander in den Sand, während der Ball im Aus landeten. Während Micky sich über seinen Freund vor Lachen ausschüttete, versuchten Mike und Mary sich aus ihrer mißlichen Lage zu befreien, verhedderten sich aber bei dem Versuch aufzustehen, nur noch mehr ineinander. "Braucht ihr Hilfe?", kicherte Davy beim Anblich des wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken unbeholfen herumpaddelnden Mike, dem die Sache sichtlich unangenehm war. Schließlich gelang es Mary, aufzustehen und sie reichte Mike die Hand, die er dankbar ergriff. Lachend klopften sie sich den Sand ab, bis Mary meinte: "So, jetzt kann's weitergehen." "Ich hab keine Lust mehr.", grummelte ich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. "Ja, laßt uns lieber schwimmen gehen!", schlug Davy vor und wartete erst gar nicht unsere Reaktion ab, sondern trabte sofort Richtung Wasser. "YEEEHAAAW!", schrie Micky, packte kurzerhand die völlig überrumpelte Gwen und hob sie wie ein Paket über seine Schulter. Dann sprintete er mit ihr Davy hinterher. "Huuuch?!", war alles, was Gwen von sich geben konnte. Lachend folgten Peter, Nev und Greenie ihnen und stürzten sich in die Fluten. Mary und Mike liefen langsamer hinterher, und fast schien es so, als tauschten sie einen etwas zu langen Blick aus. "Hey, was ist los mit dir, Wolle?", stieß mich Fuzzy an. "Nichts.", brummte ich und beobachtete die beiden vor mir weiter. Mike beugte sich zu Mary hinunter und sagte irgendetwas in ihr Ohr, was ein strahlendes Lächeln ihrerseits zur Folge hatte - und meinen Blick noch mehr verfinstern ließ. Dann hob Mike eine Hand, als wollte er Mary den Arm auf die Schulter legen, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben. Er traute sich wohl noch nicht, aber ich konnte sehen, daß er es wollte. Zum Glück bekam ich keine Gelegenheit, weiter darüber zu grübeln, da wir die anderen endlich einholten und im Moment die schönste Wasserschlacht im Gange war, und ich stürzte mich mit Feuereifer mitten hinein. Aus der Wasserschlacht wurde schnell ein Untertauch-Spiel, bei dem wir immer übermütiger wurden, bis Davy sich irgendwann prustend beschwerte: "Was geht ihr eigentlich immer alle auf mich los?" Er spuckte Wasser. "Es ist, weil ich klein bin, oder?" Als Antwort erhielt er eine Ladung Wasser, die Micky ihm verpaßte, dann blitzschnell unter tauchte, so daß Davy, als er sich wütend umdrehte - nur die unschuldige Greenie im Visier hatte, die über Micky's Aktion kicherte. Davy warf ihr einen mit Pfeilen bespickten Blick zu. "DU schon wieder!?! Was hast du gegen mich? Was habe ich dir getan?" Greenie schluckte. "Diesmal war ich es wirklich nicht, Davy!" "Ha!", stieß er aus und kraulte aus dem Wasser. "Ich verschwinde! Ich habe genug von euren Attacken!" "Davy!?", versuchte es Greenie noch einmal erfolglos. Davy stapfte beleidigt den Strand zum Pad zurück. Greenie wandte sich zu dem wieder aufgetauchten und breit grinsenden Micky um und versetzte ihm einen Schubs. "Danke auch, Mann!!"  
  
Im Pad angekommen ließ Davy seinem Ärger erst einmal freien Lauf, indem er sein Handtuch zerknüllte und weit von sich warf. Dann versetzte er dem Bandstand einen Tritt, verzog aber sogleich schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, hielt sich den gestoßenen Zeh und hüpfte ein paar Mal auf und ab, bis der Schmerz nachließ. Dann warf er sich auf die Couch, verschränkte die Arme vor der nackten Brust und schmollte. Doch allmählich wurde ihm kalt, und er beschloß zu duschen und sich anzuziehen. Doch oben waren keine sauberen Handtücher mehr, und er lief wieder hinunter, um sich aus dem Zimmer der Mädchen - das er vorher mit Peter geteilt hatte - ein neues Badetuch zu holen. Um aber an seinen Schrank zu kommen, mußte er zuerst über die Couch und sämtliche Betten klettern. Dabei stieß er an die Kommode, auf der Greenie's Zeichenmappe lag, die sie hier angefertigt hatte. Die Mappe fiel zu Boden und einige Zeichnungen fielen heraus, sowie ein Umschlag mit Fotos. Davy hob sie auf und warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf einige Zeichnungen. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen, und er war sehr überrascht, daß auf fast allen Zeichnungen er selbst zu sehen war! Davy beim Tamburin- Spielen mit der Band, Davy am Strand, Davy zu Pferd... etliche Skizzen, Portraits, Posen. Davy war sehr erstaunt darüber, und er warf einen Blick auf die Signaturen. "Greenie..." Er stieß einen leisen Pfiff durch die Zähne aus, und war nun verunsichert, wie er reagieren sollte. Sie schien ihn ja wirklich gern zu haben - denn keine der Zeichnungen war überspitzt, karikativ oder sonst wie gehässig. Und das verwirrte ihn wieder. "Sollte es wirklich nur alles ein Mißverständnis gewesen sein?", überlegte er halblaut. Dann zog er den Umschlag mit den Fotos heraus und blätterte die Fotos durch - es waren die, die uns in London in unserem Hostel zeigten, als wir von unserer Shopping- Tour gekommen waren. Ein Foto zeigte Greenie auf ihrem Bett sitzen und stolz grinsend die von ihr in einem Plattenladen in Camden ergatterte Platte "Davy Jones Sings" in die Kamera haltend. Davy betrachtete das Foto lange, und ein mildes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Die Verandatür klappte, und das Getrampel von mehreren Paar Füßen und ausgelassene Stimmen waren zu hören. Schnell verstaute Davy die Zeichnungen und Fotos wieder und legte alles zurück auf seinen Platz. Dann schnappte er sich schnell das Badetuch, um eine plausible Erklärung zu haben, warum er in dem Zimmer gewesen war, und trat zu uns Heimkehrern hinaus, als sei nichts gewesen.  
  
Als ich gerade aus der Dusche trat und mein Haar mit einem Handtuch trockenrubbelte, kam Mary aufgeregt zu uns ins Zimmer gestürmt. "Chickies! Ich habe... ihr wißt gar nicht... Er...", sprudelte sie hervor. Nev packte sie bei den Schultern. "Gaaaanz ruhig. Setz dich, atme tief durch und dann noch mal ganz langsam und von vorn." Mary tat wie ihr befohlen, dann platzte sie heraus: "Mike hat mich gefragt, ob ich nicht Lust hätte, mit ihm heute Abend..." "Ja?", hakte Fuzzy gespannt nach. "...einen Strandspaziergang zu machen!", beendete sie, über das ganze Gesicht vor erwartender Vorfreude strahlend. "Was?!", entfuhr es mir ein wenig zu entsetzt, doch Fuzzy und Nev konnten sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen vor Freude. "Wow, Mary! Das ist ja klasse!" Auch Gwen und Greenie freuten sich mit ihr. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch so ein Glück mit Davy...", seufzte Greenie bedauernd. "...aber ich glaube, das habe ich mir gründlich verbaut." "Dafür scheint Micky ein Faible für Gwen entdeckt zu haben.", meinte Nev mit einem zweideutigen Seitenblick auf sie. Gwen selbst sah das Ganze nüchterner. "Ja, als Hantel oder Spielzeug vielleicht. Aber zurück zu Mary", lenkte sie ab. "Was wirst du nun tun?" "Ich... ich weiß nicht!", gab sie verzweifelt zu. "Na, was wohl!", griff Fuzzy ein. "Hingehen natürlich! Mann, ein Date mit Mike! Ich würde sonstwas dafür geben!" "Wann wollte er dich treffen?", fragte Nev, und Mary antwortete: "In einer halben Stunde." "Dann los!", forderte Fuzzy auf. "Du mußt dich noch duschen und umziehen!" Fünfzehn Minuten später stand Mary in ihrer engen Schlaghose und einem schwarzen Trägertop vor dem Spiegel und band sich die Haare zu zwei Seitenzöpfen. "Meint ihr, ich kann so gehen?", wandte sie sich mit einem fragenden Blick an uns. "Ja, sicher.", stimmten die anderen zu. "Perfekt.", sagte ich tonlos. "Was ist mit Schuhen?", fragte Mary, doch Nev winkte ab. "Ihr geht am Strand entlang - da braucht man keine Schuhe!" "Du hast recht. Jetzt aber los!", forderte Fuzzy auf, und schob Mary aus der Tür. "Oh, Mann, bin ich aufgeregt!", seufzte sie und winkte uns noch zum Abschied. "Bis dann!" "Viel Spaß!", riefen wir hinterher, und Fuzzy hielt die Daumen hoch. Fünf Minuten schleppten sich in gespanntem Schweigen dahin, dann sprang Fuzzy auf. "Ich kann nicht einfach hier herum sitzen - die Warterei macht mich ganz kribbelig!" "Du meinst fuzzy?", wandte Nev ein. "Ja, auch das.", überging sie den Scherz und schaute uns stattdessen herausfordernd an. "Was meint ihr? Gehen wir ihnen nach und spielen Mäuschen?" "Du meinst, ihnen nachspionieren?", fragte Nev entsetzt, um gleich darauf begeistert zuzustimmen: "Ich bin dabei!" "Meint ihr, das ist eine gute Idee?", war sich Gwen nicht sicher. "Immerhin ist das Privat..." "Ach was, sie merken ja nicht, daß wir da sind!", warf Greenie ein, die selbst auch neugierig war. "Wir halten immer Abstand und achten darauf, daß wir ungesehen bleiben. Da gibt's doch genügend Büsche und Sträucher, und außerdem ist es fast dunkel." Das überzeugte Gwen. Blieb nur noch ich, und ich wußte, daß ich keine Chance hatte. "Okay.", meinte ich gleichgültig und folgte den anderen hinaus.  
  
"Da vorne laufen sie.", raunte Fuzzy uns zu. "Laßt uns hier hinter den Büschen entlang laufen, dann sehen sie uns nicht.", schlug Nev flüsternd vor, und wir liefen ihr geduckt hinterher. Mary und Mike schlenderten am Wasser entlang, er hatte einen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt, und sie waren scheinbar tief in ein Gespräch versunken - Leider drang kein Wort zu uns herüber. Schließlich kamen sie näher auf die Büsche zu, hinter denen wir uns versteckt hielten, und wir hielten alle den Atem an. Doch zum Glück machten sie ungefähr fünf Meter davor Halt und setzten sich in den Sand, Rücken zu uns, und blickten zum Meer hinaus. Wir rückten alle ein wenig enger zusammen, um besser sehen zu können, was sich nun abspielen würde. Mike hatte noch immer den Arm um Mary's Schulter gelegt, und jetzt legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. "Sind die beiden ein süßes Paar!", schwärmte Fuzzy leise, und Nev seufzte hingebungsvoll: "Haaaaaahh..." "Scht!", wies ich sie ein wenig zu harsch zurecht. Jetzt wandte Mike den Kopf zur Seite, und Mary hob ihren von seiner Schulter, um ihn direkt anzusehen. "Was hat er gesagt?", wisperte Nev neugierig, doch ich zischte: "Sei doch leise!" "Ich weiß, das klingt komisch, aber du erinnerst mich an jemanden.", sagte Mike gerade und strich Mary über das Haar. Seine Finger spielten mit einem ihrer Zöpfe. "Ich weiß nicht an wen..." "Jemanden, den du geliebt hast?", fragte Mary fast tonlos, und Mike blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Dann beugte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu ihr herunter und - küßte sie! Mary war so überrascht, daß sie im ersten Augenblick vergaß, die Augen zu schließen. "Hhhh..." Fuzzy und Nev zogen den Atem ein, und ich glaube, mein Herzschlag setzte einen Moment aus. Mike's Lippen lösten sich von Mary's, und sie sah ihn mit ihren großen Augen an. "War das für mich... oder für die Person, an die ich dich erinnere?", fragte sie leise. Mike lächelte. "Welche Person?", fragte er zurück und beugte sich ein zweites Mal zu ihr herunter. Und dieses Mal schloß Mary die Augen... Ich konnte nicht mehr zusehen! Ich sprang auf, drehte mich um und verließ schnaubend unser Versteck. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob die anderen irgendetwas gesagt haben, um mich aufzuhalten, aber das war mir auch egal. Ich wollte nur weg! Im Monkees Pad knallte ich wütend die Tür hinter mich zu und stampfte zum Kühlschrank, um mich mit einer Tafel Schokolade zu trösten. In der Küche begegnete ich Peter, der mich fröhlich begrüßte. "Hallo! Na, hungrig?" Ich knallte die Kühlschranktür zu und bedachte ihn mit einem wütenden Blick. "Männer!!!", schnaubte ich. "Ihr seid alle gleich!!" Peter, der auf einen derartigen Ausbruch meinerseits nicht vorbereitet gewesen war und sich auch den Grund nicht erklären konnte, reagierte geschockt. "E-entschuldigung, das habe ich nicht gewollt!", schniefte er. In seinen Augen standen Tränen. "Es tut mir leid, und egal was ich getan habe, ich werde es nie wieder tun!" In dem Moment kam ich wieder zur Besinnung, und ich bemerkte, das ich meine Wut an dem Falschen ausgelassen hatte. Beim Anblick des schniefenden und schluchzenden Peter wurde mir das Herz weich, und ich eilte auf ihn zu, um ihn zu trösten. "Oh, Peter! Peter, es tut mir leid! Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien! Bitte, hör auf zu weinen!" Ich umarmte ihn und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken, bis sein Schluchzen verebbte. Ich vergaß immer wieder, daß der Serien-Charakter Peter so sensibel war. "W-was habe ich eigentlich getan?", fragte er mit noch immer tränenerstickter Stimme, und ich sah zu ihm hoch. "Gar nichts, Peter." Ich strich ihm über das glatte Haar. "DU hast überhaupt nichts getan, glaub mir. Ich...ich glaube, ich war im Moment nur wütend über mich selbst und habe es an dir ausgelassen.", gab ich zu. Peter schniefte noch ein paar Mal, aber er lächelte schon wieder zaghaft. "Warum denn? Was hast du getan, um auf dich wütend zu sein?", fragte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Ich seufzte. "Ich schätze, ich war in letzter Zeit ziemlich verbohrt, egoistisch und eingeschnappt meinen Freunden gegenüber, obwohl ich gar keinen Grund dazu hatte. Ich glaube, ich sollte anfangen, meine Grundeinstellung zuändern. Oh Mann! Einsicht ist der erste Weg zur Besserung." - gut erkannt, Wolle! Die anderen Chickies betraten auch wieder das Pad, und ich war dankbar für diese Ablenkung. "Na?", begrüßte ich sie. "Mission Lauschangriff beendet?" Fuzzy nickte. "Ja, wir fanden, daß es besser wäre, die beiden jetzt allein zu lassen." "Weise gesprochen, Fuzzy!", gab Nev inbrünstig bekannt. "Wir waren sensibel genug, um diesen privaten Moment der beiden zu respektieren." "Mit anderen Worten: Wir wurden entdeckt.", faßte es Gwen trocken zusammen, und erntete dafür einen zerknirschten Blick von Fuzzy und Nev. "Ja, oder so." "Und was ist mit dir?", erkundigte sich Greenie vorsichtig. "Alles in Ordnung, oder...?" "Nein, nein", wehrte ich ab und lächelte leicht. "alles wieder okay. Ich mußte nur mal kurz... Dampf ablassen.", schloß ich, mit einem entschuldigenden Seitenblick auf Peter. Dieser erwiderte meinen Blick mit einem schüchternen Lächeln und sagte: "Schon vergessen." Ein lauter Trommelwirbel ließ uns alle zum Bandstand herumfahren. Dort saß Micky hinter seinem Schlagzeug und jamte voll Inbrunst einen wilden Rhythmus, der uns alle gefangen nahm und mitriß. "PARTY!!!", faßte es Nev konkret zusammen und legte einen noch wilderen Tanz zutage. "Hey, verletz dich nicht dabei!", warnte ich grinsend, ließ aber ebenfalls meine Hüften kreisen. Während Fuzzy chaotisch in der Gegend herumhüpfte, besah sich Gwen das Ganze nur kopfschüttelnd und aus gebührender Entfernung. Peter stieß Greenie an und deutete aufmunternd mit dem Kinn Richtung Bandstand. "Was ist? Du hast mir noch etwas versprochen. Mein Baß steht dir zur Verfügung." Greenie nickte ergeben, kletterte auf den Bandstand und hängte sich Peter's Baßgitarre um. Zuerst zupfte sie nur ein paar mal probeweise daran herum, bis sie ein Gefühl dafür bekam, dann wippte sie in Micky's Takt mit und begann mit einem improvisierten Baßpart. Peter stieg ebenfalls auf die Bühne, nickte Greenie anerkennend zu und griff sich Mike's 6-String. Dann begann er aus dem Stehgreif eine passende Melodie zu spielen - es war herrlich! Das ganze hatte etwas von einer Jazz-Improvisation, mit einem fetzigen Beat, und wir tanzten begeistert mit. Dann gesellte sich noch ein weiteres Instrument hinzu. Wir schauten auf und sahen überraschenderweise Gwen am Keyboard stehen und die Tasten strapazieren! Zuerst machte sie eher den Eindruck wie Mike auf dem 97er Manchester Konzert, während sie mal diesen Ton, mal jenen ausprobierte, aber schließlich fügte sie sich ein, was mich sehr erstaunte, da sie erst seit kurzem spielen lernte. Ich erkannte den Part, den sie spielte - es war der aus "Steppin' Stone", und er paßte wunderbar hinein! Die Musik riß mich so mit, daß ich mir das Tamburin griff und es in Davy-Manier bangte - nein, ich glaube eher, wie ein in Extase geratener Hippie auf einer LSD-Party - mein Getanze hatte schon lange nichts mehr mit Davy zu tun! Und als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, stand er plötzlich auf der Treppe und starrte mit großen Augen auf die Jam-Session. Wir hatten ihn wohl aus dem Schlafzimmer gescheucht, denn er sah ein wenig zerzaust aus. Doch als er die Party-Szenerie sah, war er mit einem Schlag wach. "Groovy! 'Ne Jam-Session!", rief er begeistert und sprang mit zwei Sätzen zu uns hinunter, fischte seine Maraccas hinter einem Lautsprecher hervor und rasselte munter mit. Wir steigerten uns immer weiter in den Rhythmus und die ausgeflippte Melodie hinein, daß wir gar nicht mitbekamen, daß Mary und Mike vom Strand zurück gekommen waren. An der Verandatür blieben sie stehen und blickten überrascht auf die sich ihnen gebotene Szenerie - Mary mit offenem Mund lächelnd und mit strahlenden Augen, Mike in seiner zurückhaltenden Art und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. Mit einem fetzigen Trommelwirbel leitete Micky den Schluß ein, und er holte noch einmal alles aus seinem Schlagzeug heraus. Wir gaben noch einmal alles, die Musik schwoll zu einem tosenden Orkan an, dann ließ Micky die Becken krachen, Gwen haute auf die Tasten, und wir schlossen unsere Darbietung mit einem lauten Johlen und Klatschen. "Das war irre!!!", rief Micky, und Peter lief zu Greenie hinüber, um sie in einer freudigen Umarmung einmal in der Luft herum zu wirbeln, was sie mit einem überraschten Schrei kommentierte. "Ladys and Gem's, sie hörten und sahen, die unglaublichen Chick-Monks in einer einmaligen und einzigartigen Show!", kreischte Micky mit seiner unvergleichlichen Disk-Jockey Stimme ins Mikrofon plappernd. "Einen großen warmen Applaus für den Mann an der Schießbude, Micky the D.!" Wir applaudierten, und ich rief ihm zu: "Und der Esel nennt sich stets zuerst!", was er allerdings großmütig überhörte. Stattdessen fuhr er in seiner Vorstellung fort: "Zu meiner rechten - Big Pete an der Lead-Gitarre! Links von mir die neue Stütze der Band: das Greenie-Chick am Baß." Greenie verbeugte sich geschmeichelt, und Micky fügte hinzu: "Good Job, Greenie!" Dann breitete er einen Arm aus und fuhr kreischend fort: "Und frisch am Keyboard eingeflogen: Chickie Gwen! And last but not least - an den Percussions - das unschlagbare Duo Wolle und Davy!!!" Davy prustete, und ich tippte mir mit dem Finger gegen die Stirn. Mary drehte sich zu Mike um und fragte ihn im breitesten Liverpool-Akzent: "Did you think, we interrupt sumthin'?", woraufhin Mike leise in sich hineinlachte. Dann erst wurden wir unseres Publikums gewahr, und wir Mädchen rannten auf Mary zu, um sie mit Fragen zu überschütten, während Mike langsam und ohne einen Kommentar zur Bühne hinüber ging, um von Peter seine Gitarre entgegen zu nehmen. Es stand schließlich noch eine Probe auf dem Programm. "Nun erzähl doch mal, Mary!" "Ja, wie war's?" "Sag schon, wie hat es sich angefühlt?" "Was hat er gesagt?", drängelten wir von allen Seiten, doch Mary erhob lachend beide Hände. "Nicht jetzt. Ich erzähle es euch nachher." Damit ließ sie uns stehen und setze sich auf die Couch vor dem Bandstand, um der Probe zu lauschen. "Wie jetzt?", machte Fuzzy verdattert. "Ich dachte, sie kann es kaum erwarten, uns einzuweihen..." "Der Genießer genießt und schweigt.", kommentierte Greenie. "Ach laßt sie doch.", meinte ich, um den Frieden zu wahren und setzte mich ebenfalls auf die Couch, und nach und nach gesellten sich auch die anderen hinzu, um die Probe der Jungs zu genießen. Doch sie kamen erst gar nicht dazu. Gerade als Micky den Takt anzählen wollte, hämmerte es gegen die Tür und eine aufgebrachte Stimme donnerte: "Macht sofort die Tür auf! Diesmal fliegt ihr alle RAAAUUS!!!" Wir Chickies warfen uns erschrockene Blicke zu - Micky faßte es konkreter zusammen: "Scheiße, das ist Babbit!" "Was machen wir denn jetzt?", fragte Peterängstlich, doch Mike beruhigte ihn wie immer. "Du versteckst die Mädchen im Schlafzimmer. Ich versuche ihn abzuwimmeln.", flüsterte er und wedelte mit den Armen Richtung Schlafzimmer. "Ich helfe dir.", bot sich Davy an, und gemeinsam rannten sie zur Tür, von deren anderer Seite noch immer laut gegen gepoltert wurde. Mike wartete noch, bis Peter uns aufgeregte Hühnerschar ins untere Schlafzimmer gescheucht hatte und die Tür hinter uns geschlossen hatte, dann atmete er tief durch, setzte ein in Zement gegossenes Lächeln auf und öffnete die Haustür. "Hallo, Mr. Babbit, schön Sie zu..." "Spar dir den Kommentar, Nesmith.", unterbrach der Hauswirt ihn und stapfte ins Zimmer. "Mir kannst du nichts vormachen. Ich habe es genau gehört - hier drin findet eine Party statt, und zwar eine unangemeldete und somit nicht erlaubte. Das verstößt gegen den Mietvertrag und damit fliegt ihr ein für allemal hier r..." "Party?", unterbrach Micky den Vermieter mit einem unschuldigen Grinsen. "Hier findet doch keine Party statt, oder Jungs?" "Nein, sicher nicht.", fiel Davy mit ein. "Keine Party, wir hassen Partys, bluäch!" "Wirklich, Mr. Babbit. Sie können doch sehen, daß hier niemand außer uns ist.", erklärte Mike nervös. "Wo sollten denn die angeblichen Partygäste so schnell verschwunden sein?" Mr. Babbit fixierte den schlanken Texaner mit einem giftigen Blick. "Ihr haltet euch wohl für besonders schlau, was?" Damit rannte er an den drein vorbei zum oberen Schlafzimmer hinauf - Micky, Mike und Davy hinterher. "Aber, Mr. Babbit..."  
  
Währenddessen fühlte ich mich in meiner derzeitigen Situation alles andere als wohl. Nachdem Peter uns in unser Zimmer gescheucht hatte, standen wir vor einem erneuten Problem: Wo sollten wir uns verstecken? "Wenn er hier reinkommt und uns sieht, dann schmeißt er die Monkees wirklich raus.", befürchtete Fuzzy. "Der ist heute extrem bissig.", bemerkte Mary zerknirscht. "Mann, dabei wollten wir doch nur'n bißchen Musik machen.", regte sich Nev auf. "Leute, wir haben noch immer keine Lösung gefunden.", erinnerte uns Greenie. "Wo sollen wir uns hier verstecken?" "Schließ doch einfach ab.", schlug ich vor. "Das macht ihn doch erst recht mißtrauisch.", meinte Gwen. "Ich höre Schritte!", flüsterte Peter aufgeregt. "Schnell, unters Bett!", befahl er. "WAS?!", entgeisterte ich mich. "Die einzige Möglichkeit, versteckt euch unter den Betten!", wiederholte er. Ich schluckte. "Das kann ich nicht - ich hab Klaustrophobie!" "Das macht nichts, da unten gibt es nichts, das du klauen kannst.", war Peter's Kommentar, der Gwen zum lachen brachte. "Nein, ich...", begann ich wieder, doch Greenie zerrte mich bereits unters Bett, wo schon Fuzzy und Mary verschwunden waren. "Quatsch nicht, Wolle. Komm!" "Ich kann das nicht!", zischte ich panisch, doch mir blieb keine Wahl, denn Nev und Gwen schoben von hinten nach, dann krochen sie ebenfalls hinterher. Peter schob noch die schwarze Couch gegen zwei der Betten, damit wenigstens ein bißchen mehr Raum zur Verfügung hatten - das änderte aber nichts an der Tatsache, daß ich mich in dem engen, staubigen, dunklen Mief alles andere als behaglich fühlte - da hörten wir schon die Schlafzimmertür aufspringen und der polternde Bariton des Vermieters erfüllte den Raum. "Was ist denn das hier? Sieht so aus, als wenn hier für mehrere Personen ein Schlaflager errichtet worden wäre, hm?" "Hi, Mr. B.!", war Peter's fröhliche Stimme zu hören, dann die drei sich überlappenden Stimmen von Micky, Mike und Davy, die sich gegenseitig in ihren Ausreden helfen wollten. "Ach, das sehen Sie falsch, Mr. Babbit", begann Mike. "Es ist nämlich so..." "Das...das ist wegen...ähm...", nahm Davy den Faden unglücklich auf und suchte nach Worten. "Es ist wegen Peter!", rief Micky dazwischen. "Wegen Peter?", echoten Mike und Davy überrascht, dann überzeugter. "Ja ja, wegen Peter, genau!" Einige Sekunden Schweigen, in denen Mr. Babbit, Mike und Davy vermutlich Micky fixierten, der mit seiner Erklärung fortfahren sollte, was ihm etwas schwer fiel. "Tja...äh, also...", begann er. Währenddessen tropfte mir der Panik-Schweiß die Stirn herunter. Ich spürte die Körper meiner "Mitgefangenen" extrem nah an meinem eigenen - ich kam mir vor wie eine Sardine in einer Konservendose eingequetscht. "Ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus.", zischte ich so leise wie möglich, was mir aber nur ein unbarmherziges "Scht!" von Seiten der anderen einbrachte. Inzwischen schien Micky eine Idee gehabt zu haben - ich meinte mir eingebildet zu haben, daß ich eine Glühbirne über seinem Kopf habe aufblinken hören. "Ja, wissen Sie, Mr. Babbit.", begann Micky. "Peter hat in letzter Zeit Probleme beim Schlafen. Er schlafwandelt und wälzt sich oft im Bett herum. Manchmal hat er so starke Alpträume, daß er sogar aus dem Bett gefallen ist. Und deshalb haben wir hier die vielen Betten aufgestellt. Wir schlafen alle hier bei ihm, um ihm am Aufstehen zu hindern und ihn zu beruhigen, wenn er Alpträume hat. Und wir schieben Nachts alle Betten zusammen, damit Peter nicht herausfallen kann! Sehen Sie, ganz einfach." Von Babbit unbemerkt atmeten die vier Monkees erleichtert aus. Und der Hauswirt schien tatsächlich überzeugt - fast! "Und was war das dann eben für laute Musik? Ich habe euch gesagt, daß ihr nicht so laut spielen dürft." "Es tut uns leid, Mr. B.", war es nun an Peter, seinen steinerweichenden Charme spielen zu lassen. "Aber wir haben morgen ein sehr wichtiges Vorspielen, und Sie müßten doch am besten wissen, wie dringend wir den Job brauchen." Das überzeugte Mr. Babbit endgültig und er wurde ein wenig sanfter. "Na gut.", brummte er. "Da will ich noch einmal ein Auge zudrücken. Hauptsache, ich bekomme endlich mal pünktlich meine Miete!" Und damit stapfte er hinaus, und vier Monkees hinterher. Sobald die Tür ins Schloß viel und Peter zischte: "Die Luft ist rein!", drängelte und schubste ich mir meinen Weg in die Freiheit. "Endlich!", stöhnte ich, als ich luftschnappend und mit nasser Stirn weiß wie ein Laken auf einem der Betten saß. "Wolle, die Olle ist völlig von der Rolle.", neckte mich Nev, was ihr einen eisigen Blick von mir einbrachte, aber einen Augenblick später breitete sich auch schon wieder ein Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht aus. "Hey, was macht eigentlich deine Unterwäsche?" Kurz darauf war ein wütender Aufschrei von Micky aus der Küche zu hören. "Aaaaaaarrrgghhh! NEV!!!" "Ups...", machte sie schuldbewußt.  
  
"So, nun rück aber endlich raus mit der Sprache, Mary!", forderte Nev sie auf, als wir spät nachts endlich in den Betten lagen. "Ja, erzähl schon!", drängelte Fuzzy. "Wie war's?" "Wie war was?", fragte sie müde zurück, aber in ihrer Stimme schwang ein heimliches Lächeln mit. Fuzzy und Nev ließen ein Knurren vernehmen, dann platzten sie beide heraus: "Na, der KUSS!!!" "Ach, das...", begann sie langsam. "Wie? Das ist alles?", gab ich verblüfft von mir. "Ich dachte, jetzt kommt sowas wie: Ah, what a kiss! I've never felt this way before!" "You fool! That wasn't the kiss, but the magic necklace!", setzte Greenie ein. "Ah, what a necklace...", begann ich, wurde aber von Gwen unterbrochen. "Laßt doch jetzt mal den Quatsch! Was ist nun, Mary?" "Hm, wie soll ich das erklären..." "War's denn nicht schön?", fragte Fuzzy. "Ich wäre in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn mir das passiert wäre!" "Dachte ich ja auch", begann Mary und seufzte schwärmerisch bei dem Gedanken zurück. "Es war ja auch alles toll, wunderschön! Wir liefen am Strand, er erzählte davon, wie er und die Jungs sich getroffen hatten, und ich erzählte davon, wie ich euch kennen gelernt hatte. Er hatte seinen Arm um mich gelegt, und ich war so unbeschreiblich glücklich! Dann haben wir uns in den Sand gesetzt, Sterne beobachtet und uns im Arm gehalten. Er hat mit meinem Haar gespielt, und dann... hat er mich geküßt." "Hhhhh...", machte Fuzzy, Nev und ich im Chor. "Doch dann...", Mary verschränkte die Arme hinter ihrem Kopf und stockte einen Moment. "Was dann?", hakte Greenie nach. Mary stieß einen Laut der Unzufriedenheit aus. "Ich weiß auch nicht. Es... es fühlte sich irgendwie nicht richtig an. Irgendwie unecht, versteht ihr?" "Nee.", gab Nev offen zu, und Mary versuchte, es zu erklären. "Ich hatte dabei immer im Hinterkopf, daß es nicht der echte Mike ist, verstehst du? Er ist zwar im Moment echt, aber auch wieder nicht. Sobald wir wieder zurück in unsere Zeit fahren, ist er wieder nur ein Charakter in der Fernseh-Serie, der nie existiert hat. Es gäbe keine Zukunft für ihn und mich hier - denn ich will hier nicht ewig bleiben! Es ist etwas anderes gewesen, als wir noch gemeinsam via Video über ihn geschwärmt haben, aber so? Es hätte nur zu Konflikten geführt." In dem Moment war ich froh, daß das Licht aus war, denn ich spürte, wie mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht schoß. Ich fühlte mich schuldig, wegen der eifersüchtigen Gefühle, die ich gegen Mary gehegt hatte. "Das tut mir leid, Mary.", sagte ich leise, und ich meinte jedes Wort ernst.  
  
"Witzig, Leute!" Ich starrte zerknirscht in den wieder mal leeren Kühlschrank, und überlegte ernsthaft, ob sich nicht doch irgend etwas verwendbares darin befinden könnte. Es war wirklich unglaublich, was sechs Mädchen und vier Jungs so alles wegputzen konnten. Nicht einmal Cornflakes waren noch da - nicht mal ein Krümel! Dafür beförderte ich eine Papiertüte zutage und hielt sie anklagend hoch. "Und könnte mir bitte jemand erklären, wozu wir Zucker im Kühlschrank aufbewahren?" "Damit er kühl bleibt.", antwortete Nev kauend. Ich bedachte sie mit einem finsteren Blick. "Was kaust du da eigentlich? Ich denke, es gibt nichts mehr?" "Kaugummi.", antwortete sie knapp. "Von Fuzzy." Ich seufzte abgrundtief und schloß die Kühlschranktür wieder. Dann sah ich mich ein drittes Mal in der Küche um, fand aber lediglich ein Gummi-Steak und einen Plastik-Apfel. "Toll!" Resigniert starrte ich auf die unnützen Dinge. Die Monkees waren diesen Nachmittag bei ihrem Vorspiel im Club Cassandra, und ich sollte auf Anweisungen der anderen einen Kuchen backen, um sie bei ihrer Heimkehr zu überraschen und uns so dafür zu bedanken, daß wir so lange im Pad wohnen durften. Aber wie sollte ich ohne Zutaten etwas Vernünftiges zustande bringen? Und Greenie, Mary und Gwen waren noch nicht von ihrer Einkaufs- Tour im Supermarkt wieder gekehrt. Fuzzy kam gerade aus unserem Zimmer in die Küche geschlendert, sah mein zerknirschtes Gesicht und hielt mir einen kleinen Streifen hin. "Gum?" "Na klasse!", gab ich ironisch zurück. "Ich backe einen Kuchen aus Zucker, Wachsfrüchten und Kaugummi - lecker!" Schulterzuckend stopfte sich Fuzzy den Kaugummi selbst in den Mund. Zum Glück kamen gerade in dem Moment die anderen drei Chickies vom Einkauf zurück. Wir stürzten uns sofort auf die Tüten. "Ja, damit läßt sich was anfangen!", rief ich und hielt stolz ein Mehlpaket in die Höhe. Dann schlug ich Fuzzy auf die Finger. "Finger weg! Das ist meine Milch! Und die Eier sind auch mir!" Ich entriß Nev den Karton, was diese mit einem beleidigten Vorschieben ihrer Unterlippe kommentierte. "Mann, ich bin am Verhungern!" "Nichts da! Und nun alle raus aus meiner Küche, ich brauche Platz!" "DEINER Küche?!", entrüsteten sich die anderen. "Ich sagte: Raus!" Mit fegenden Handbewegungen verscheuchte ich die Hühner - pardon, CHICKIES - aus der Küche. "Ja doch!" "DU auch, Nev!", bestand ich. Nev drehte sich vom Küchentisch weg und sah mich aus verzweifelten Augen an. "Mann, ich hab Hunger!!" Blitzschnell guckte ich mich auf dem Tisch um, grabschte die Cornflakes Packung und drückte sie Nev in die Hand. Dann schob ich sie aus der Küche. "Bitte. Guten Appetit." "Kann ich wenigstens einen Spritzer Milch dazu haben?" "Nein!" Damit hatte ich die Küche endgültig für mich allein. Da sie aber kein seperater Raum war, sondern in den Wohnraum eingegliedert war, konnte ich nicht verhindern, daß ich von den anderen interessiert in meinem Tun beobachtet wurde. Wie die Hühner auf der Stange hockten sie auf der Wendeltreppe und kicherten sich einen ab, während ich mir so vorkam wie einer dieser Hobby-Köche im Fernsehen, den irgendjemand auf Video aufgenommen hatte und die Schnell-Vorlauf-Taste gedrückt hielt. In Windeseile warf ich die Zutaten für den Kuchen in die Rührschüssel und rührte solange, bis sich ein weicher Teig bildete. Dann schüttete ich noch Kakaopulver, Marshmallows und einen kleingeschnippelten Apfel - NICHT aus Plastik! - hinein, rührte noch einmal kräftig und beförderte alles in eine große Kuchenform, welche ich in den vorgeheizten Ofen schob. Sobald ich die Ofentür geschlossen hatte, lief ich wieder in normaler "Wiedergabenfunktion" -äußerst merkwürdig... "So!", ich klatschte zufrieden in die Hände und wandte mich den anderen zu. "In einer Stunde sollte er fertig sein." "Hoffentlich kommen die Jungs nicht zu früh!", meinte Mary. "Hoffentlich bekommen sie den Vertrag!", hatte Greenie Bedenken. "Klaro bekommen sie den!", warf Gwen überzeugt ein. "Jeder Clubbesitzer wäre schön blöd, wenn er die Monkees NICHT nähme!" "Vergiß nicht, daß das hier nicht unsere Realität ist!", wandte Fuzzy ein. Ich nickte eifrig. "Richtig. Hier könnten sie denen ihr Talent vor die Füße kotzen, und die würden's nicht schnallen!" "Apropos kotzen, ich hab Hunger!", gab Nev mal wieder bekannt. "Also gut! Essen wir 'ne Kleinigkeit.", gab ich mich geschlagen, und die anderen stimmten begeistert zu. "Ich hätte gerne Rühr-Eier!", rief Nev. "Ich mag keine Eier - hast du nicht Wiener Würstchen, oder so was?", fragte Fuzzy. "Oder 'ne Käse-Stulle!", setzte Greenie lachend hinzu. "Sagt mal, bin ich hier jetzt zur Hausfrau abkommandiert?", beschwerte ich mich scherzhaft. "Hier ist doch kein Restaurant!" "Bedienung, die Rechnung bitte!", alberte Mary, woraufhin ich ihr das Gummi- Steak entgegen warf. Anderthalb Stunden später - der Kuchen stand inzwischen lecker dampfend auf dem Tisch - stürmten die Monkees mit fröhlichem Indianergeheul ins Haus - sie hatten den Gig! Allen voran natürlich Micky, der gar nicht unsere Fragen abwartete, sondern geradewegs Richtung Küche lief und schnuppernd die Nase in die Luft streckte. "Hmmm, Kuchen!" "Nimmst du gefälligst deinen Rüssel da raus!", wies ich ihn zurecht. "Warte, bis wir alle sitzen!" "Bis dahin bin ich verhungert!" "Vergiß es!", teilte Nev ihm bedauernd mit. "Sie ist hart!" Endlich saßen wir alle am Küchentisch und machten uns über den Kuchen her - binnen kürzester Zeit hatte Micky zwei Stück verspeist und griff bereits nach dem dritten, bis sich Davy lauthals beschwerte: "Hey, laß mir auch noch was übrig!" "Ja, mir auch.", stimmte Mike zu. "Der ist wirklich lecker. Aber was ist da drin?" "Frag nicht.", riet ich trocken. "Und wie nennst du dieses Werk?", fragte Micky mit vollen Backen kauend, worauf ich todernst erwiderte: "Rainer." Greenie prustete laut los, und Fuzzy verdrehte die Augen himmelwärts, während die Monkees nur verwirrte Blicke wechselten.  
  
"Hallo, wir sind die Monkees", sagte Mike ins Mikrofon, "und unser erster Song heute ist Last Train To Clarksville." Er nickte Micky am Schlagzeug zu, der schlug die Trommelstöcke gegeneinander und zählte den Takt an. "One - two - one, two, three, four!" Das Gitarren-Intro unterlegt mit dem mitreißenden Gerassel von Davy's Tamburin erfüllte den Raum, und Sekunden später bebte der Boden des Club Cassandra von tanzenden Füßen und schwingenden Körpern. Und mittendrin waren wir. Ich glaube, niemand kann dieses Gefühl begreifen, daß uns alle ergriff, man muß dabei gewesen sein! Während Fuzzy, Nev, Greenie und Mary hingebungsvoll zur Musik tanzten und sich kaum von den restlichen Teenagern im Club unterschieden, beschränkten Gwen und ich uns zuerst nur auf ein rhythmisches Mitwippen. Meine Augen wanderten im Raum herum, während ich mir wie in Trance vorkam. Erst jetzt, wo sich die Aufregung vom Anfang ein wenig gelegt hatte, und es gewiß war, daß wir morgen diese Zeitperiode wieder verlassen würden, begann ich zu realisieren, was tatsächlich vorgefallen war - was wir erlebt hatten die letzten Tage - welche Chance wir erhalten hatten! Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und ich hätte vor Rührung angefangen zu heulen! Aber ich wußte aus der Erfahrung in London, daß ich mich solange unter Kontrolle hatte, solange ich in der Gruppe war. Aber ich wußte auch, daß, sobald ich allein sein würde, alles über mich herein brechen würde - und davor graute es mir! Nur noch dieser Abend, dann... Wir hatten nach dem Essen heute gemeinsam beschlossen, daß es so am besten wäre, solange es am Schönsten war, und der Auftritt der Monkees hier im Club sollte der krönende Abschluß unseres Trips sein. Und mir schien es fast, als legten sie sich aufgrund dessen noch mehr ins Zeug, um uns allen eine perfekte Show zu bieten. Während Mike voller Inbrunst "You Just May Be The One" sang, wurde mir das Herz schwer, beim Gedanken an den bevorstehenden Abschied. Mir wurde klar, daß ich ihn nie wieder so vor mir haben würde - jung, schlank, mit den Koteletten, dem dichten schwarzen Haar, der Pudelmütze... wo ich gerade daran dachte - wo war sie eigentlich? Ich hatte das grüne Wollding seit gestern nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, und sonst nahm Mike sie nur unfreiwillig ab! Seltsam..., dachte ich noch. Da stieß Gwen neben mir einen abgrundtiefen Seufzer aus. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um. "Was ist denn?" "Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben!" "Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst.", nickte ich. Gwen's Augen bekamen einen feuchten Glanz. "Und morgen soll das alles einfach wieder vorbei sein? Als wäre es nie geschehen?" "Nein, nicht so. Es IST geschehen, und das wirst du immer wissen. Diese Erinnerung wird immer bleiben." "Aber wir können niemandem davon erzählen. Es ist wie ein Traum..." "Aber ein Traum, den du mit fünf Leuten geteilt hast.", sagte ich leise. Gwen's Augen fixierten mich einen Moment, dann seufzte sie erneut, diesmal schwärmerisch. "Micky sieht heute einfach klasse aus!" Ich lächelte breit - genau dasselbe hatte ich die ganze Zeit auch gedacht, über Mike. Nein, eigentlich über alle. Sie sahen heute alle einfach perfekt aus, in ihren schwarzen Monkees-Hemden mit den acht Knöpfen und den blaßblauen Hosen. Lediglich durch die Schuhe unterschieden sie sich. Davy trug wie immer schwarze Boots, Mike seine Cowboystiefel, Micky seine obligatorischen weißen Turnschuhe, die so gar nicht zu seinem übrigen Outfit paßten und Peter wie immer seine weichen Mokassins. Er sang gerade "Your Auntie Grizelda" und schwang die Hüften, daß mir fast schwindelig wurde... Einmal blickte er kurz zu uns rüber und schenkte uns sein warmes Grübchen-Lächeln, und wir winkten ihm zu. Nachdem die Monkees eine gute Stunde gespielt hatten, nahm Mike die Gitarre ab und trat zurück ans Mikrofon. "Okay, hört mal her Leute! Ihr seid wirklich ein tolles Publikum, und wir werden heute noch ein wenig weiter spielen, aber gönnt uns erst mal eine kleine Pause, ja?" Begeistertes Johlen und Klatschen war die Antwort, und Mike lächelte eines seiner seltenen, schüchtern wirkenden Lächeln. "Danke! In einer halben Stunde geht's weiter. Bis dahin..." Er warf Peter ein Zwinkern zu, "Wirf die Juke-Box an, ol'buddy!" Der Song "Twist and Shout" von den Beatles erklang, und die Menge setzte sich wieder tanzenderweise in Bewegung. Wir Chickies stürmten zur Bühne. "Das war echt klasse!", lobten wir. "Ihr seid heute besser denn je und die Kids lieben euch!" "Oh danke danke, zu viel des Lobes!", witzelte Micky untergeben und kämpfte sich hinter dem Schlagzeug hervor. Davy breitete die Arme aus und sülzte: "You...you really like me!" "We LUV you, Davy!!!", betonten wir im Chor, und er lächelte stolz. Micky sprang von der Bühne herunter und landete mit einem breiten Grinsen vor Gwen. "Hey, wollen wir tanzen?" - DAS mußte zuviel für die arme Gwen gewesen sein, denn sie machte tellergroße Augen, ihre Beine gaben unter ihr nach, und sie fiel mit einem leisen PLOPP! zu Boden. "GWEN!?!", schrien wir alle überrumpelt und starrten auf sie herab. Micky stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schüttelte gespielt ärgerlich den Kopf.  
  
"Also, so geht das nicht." Dann zog er sie kurzerhand zurück auf die Füße, hob sie hoch und klemmte sie sich wie den Tag zuvor am Strand einfach unter den Arm. "Komm, wir tanzen jetzt.", beschloß er und stiefelte mit der verdatterten Gwen auf die Tanzfläche, während sie nur immer wieder "OhmeinGottohmeinGottohmeinGott..." vor sich hinmurmelte. Wir sahen dem Gespann kichernd hinterher. Auf der Tanzfläche setzte Micky Gwen ab und umschloß sie in einer festen Umarmung. "Damit du mir nicht wieder umfällst.", flüsterte er nur für ihre Ohren bestimmt und wiegte sie sanft im Takt zu "And I Love Her" hin und her. Glücklich strahlte Gwen zu ihm herauf. "Oh, sind die zwei nicht ein süßes Paar?", fragte Davy, und wir drehten uns erstaunt zu ihm herum. Sollte er endlich eingesehen haben, daß er bei Gwen nie eine Chance gehabt hatte? "Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich habe auch Lust zu tanzen!", verkündete Mary und stürzte sich in das Getümmel. Davy ließ sich das natürlich nicht zweimal sagen, und auch wir anderen folgten Mary. Lediglich Mike, der niemals tanzte, blieb am Rande der Tanzfläche zurück und beschränkte sich darauf, uns mit seinem geheimnisvollen Lächeln zu beobachten und ab und zu die Juke-Box zu füttern. Nach den fetzigen Tanznummern "No Milk Today", "Do Wah Diddy Diddy" und "With A Girl Like You" setzte das melancholische "Monday Monday" von den Mamas & Papas ein, und es wurde ruhiger auf der Tanzfläche. Pärchen wiegten sich leise zu der Melodie - Gwen schwebte mit Micky im siebten Himmel. Wir anderen nutzten die Pause zum verschnaufen und uns an der Bar mit Getränken zu versorgen. Während Greenie an ihrem Cocktail nippte und mit dem Fuß leicht im Takt mitwippte, tippte sie plötzlich jemand von hinten an die Schulter. Sie drehte sich um und verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Cocktail. "Davy!", rief sie erstaunt aus. "Hi", sagte dieser schüchtern und betrachtete auf einmal sehr interessiert seine Schuhspitzen. "Ich... ich wollte nur...ähm...", begann er stotternd. "Ja?", hakte Greenie unsicher nach. Was war denn auf einmal mit Davy los?, wunderte sie sich. Sie war ihm absichtlich aus dem Weg gegangen, um sich nicht noch in weitere Fettnäpfchen hinein zu katapultieren, und auch Davy hatte Abstand gewahrt - bis jetzt auf einmal. Und er sprach sie direkt an, das war bisher auch kaum vorgekommen. "Ähm, ich...", fing Davy neu an. Er fummelte in einer für ihn so untypischen Weise nach Worten, daß Greenie kurzerhand die Initiative übernahm. "Hör zu Davy; die Umstände der letzten Tage haben zwar ein ziemlich schlechtes Licht auf mich geworfen, aber ich wollte dir versichern, daß es nicht so gemeint gewesen war, wie du geglaubt hast! Es war alles nur eine dumme Verkettung von Mißverständnissen, aber..." "Ich weiß.", unterbrach Davy sie sanft, und zu ihrem völligen Erstaunen lächelte Davy sie warm an. "Ich war gestern bei euch im Zimmer, weil ich mir ein Handtuch holen wollte, und da... da habe ich deine Zeichnungen gesehen... Bist du mir böse?", fragte er vorsichtig und schielte unsicher zu ihr hoch. "N-nein", fing sich Greenie nur langsam. "Nein, natürlich nicht - wenn sie dir gefallen haben?", fügte sie schnell hinzu, und Davy lachte: "Ich fand sie großartig! Sie sind toll! Ich wußte gar nicht, daß du eine so talentierte Zeichnerin bist!" Wenn du wüßtest!, dachte sie beim Gedanken an ihre Homepage. Laut sagte sie nur: "Danke. Heißt das - es herrscht Waffenstillstand zwischen uns?" In dem Moment erklang aus der Jukebox das fetzige "My Generation" von The Who, und Davy ergriff strahlend Greenie's Hand. "Ich hätte einen besseren Vorschlag: Du und ich gehen auf die Tanzfläche zurück, und du zeigst mir einen von den neuen Tänzen." "Some of the newer dahnces!", wiederholte Greenie automatisch, aber diesmal grinste Davy sie anerkennend an. "Du bist wirklich gut! Dein Akzent ist fast perfekt!" Und stolz ließ sich Greenie von Davy auf die Tanzfläche schleifen. Als die beiden einmal an mir vorbei tanzten, warf ich Greenie einen Blick zu, den sie glücklich grinsend erwiderte. Ich sah mich stattdessen suchend in dem Getümmel sich wiegender Körper um, weil ich Peter vermißte. Sonst zog er sich doch auch nicht einfach von uns zurück - schon gar nicht, wenn es ums Tanzen ging. Aber ich konnte ihn nirgendwo entdecken. Ich kämpfte mich durch den Pulk junger Menschen hindurch zur Bühne - und dann fand ich endlich Peter. Er saß zusammengesunken auf einer der großen Lautsprecher-Boxen und machte einen traurigen Eindruck. "Peter, was ist denn?", erkundigte ich mich vorsichtig und setzte mich auf einen zweiten Lautsprecher. Peter schniefte leise und erwiderte: "Nichts." "Ach komm schon, Peter. Mir kannst du doch nichts vormachen." Ich rückte noch ein Stück näher an ihn heran. "Ich sehe doch, daß du traurig bist. Ist es wegen morgen?" Er sah mich aus feuchten Augen an, dann stieß er hervor: "Ich möchte nicht, daß ihr morgen schon geht!" Er lehnte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter, und ich legte einen Arm um ihn, während ich versuchte, den schluchzenden Kerl so gut es ging zu trösten. "Schau Peter, ich will doch auch nicht, daß wir morgen gehen, aber Greenie hat doch recht: Es ist besser sich jetzt zu verabschieden, wo wir alle uns so gut verstehen und so eine tolle Zeit miteinander hatten. Stell dir nur mal vor, wir würden noch länger bleiben, und wir würden uns vielleicht irgendwann alle auf die Nerven fallen, und wir würden uns im Streit trennen - das wäre doch nicht schön! So behalten wir uns immer in guter Erinnerung." Sein Schluchzen verebbte. Er hob den Kopf und guckte mich groß an. "Meinst du? So hab ich das noch gar nicht gesehen." "Siehst du? So haben wir diesen tollen Abend als perfekten Abschluß unseres Besuchs, wir haben Spaß, und morgen nehmen wir diese schöne Erinnerung mit in unsere Zeit." Ich strich ihm sanft eine Strähne aus der Stirn. "So, und jetzt sei bitte nicht mehr traurig. Ich möchte dein Lächeln in Erinnerung behalten.", und Peter strahlte mich wieder so warm an, daß mein Herz einen Sprung machte. Um mich abzulenken, ergriff ich seine Hand und zog ihn mit mir zur Tanzfläche hinunter, wo wir solange tanzten, bis die halbe Stunde Pause für die Monkees herum war, und sie wieder zurück auf die Bühne mußten. Sie spielten ihr Set zuende, und als wir alle um elf Uhr nachts nach Hause fuhren, waren wir alle zwar völlig erledigt, aber glücklich!  
  
"So, jetzt heißt es endgültig Abschied nehmen." Wir hatten all unsere Sachen im Auto verstaut und waren noch einmal zurück ins Pad gegangen, um uns dort von den Jungs zu verabschieden. Ich konnte sehen, daß es ihnen ebenfalls schwer fiel, besonders Peter, aber er riß sich tapfer zusammen. Als erstes machte Micky den Anfang. Auf seine kurze und schmerzlose Art umarmte er jeden von uns fest - hielt jedoch Gwen einen Moment länger fest und flüsterte etwas in ihr Ohr, daß niemand verstand, aber Gwen's strahlendem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, mußte es etwas Schönes gewesen sein. Dann war Davy an der Reihe. Vor Greenie zögerte er eine Sekunde, da sie ihm ein Blatt Papier hin hielt. "Bitte.", sagte sie schlicht. Davy betrachtete das Bild, was eine besonders gelungene Portrait-Zeichnung von ihm zeigte. Darüber freute er sich so sehr, daß er Greenie umarmte und einmal im Kreis herum wirbelte, was diese mit einem überraschten Laut kommentierte. "Ich hasse Abschiede.", sagte Peter mit belegter Stimme, als er zu mir kam. "Dann sagen wir nicht Goodbye - sagen wir auf Wiedersehen, denn vielleicht kommen wir mal wieder." Er umarmte mich fest, und anschließend die anderen. Zum Schluß war Mike dran, der seine Steifheit wenigstens einmal überwandt und uns ebenfalls kurz drückte. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück, sah unsicher von einem zum anderen, als suchte er nach den richtigen Worten, räusperte sich und nuschelte ein verlegenes: "Be Good." "So, Chickies", forderte Greenie schließlich schweren Herzens auf. "Es wird Zeit. Entweder jetzt oder nie." "Bye!" Wir winkten noch einmal, dann schloß sich die Tür zum Pad für uns endgültig. Von innen konnte ich Mike noch murmeln hören: "Sag mal, Mick, hast du wieder meine Mütze versteckt?", was dieser mit einem entgeisterten: "Iiich?! Wieso bin immer ich daran schuld, wenn du deine Mütze verlierst?" kommentierte. Dort drinnen ging das alltägliche Leben weiter. Lediglich Peter schluchzte wieder vor sich hin. Das Geräusch begleitete mich bis zum Auto. Greenie klemmte sich wieder hinters Steuer, während ich diesmal auf dem Rücksitz Platz nahm. Nev - abkommandiert zum Drücken aller roten Knöpfe - saß auf dem Beifahrersitz. "Sag mal, was fummelst du denn so rum?!", fragte ich Fuzzy, die etwas unter ihrem T-Shirt hervorkramte. Stolz hielt sie ein uns wohl bekanntes grünes Etwas in die Höhe. Mary klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. "Mike's Mütze! DU hast sie..." "Yep.", machte Fuzzy. "Warum?!", entgeisterte sich Mary, und Fuzzy hob grinsend die Schultern. "Ich wollte halt auch etwas vom großen Mike-Kuchen abhaben." "It can't be always you, Mary.", gab Nev noch ihren Kommentar dazu. Und ich fügte sachlich hinzu: "Also, dann bist du schuld daran, warum Mike in der zweiten Staffel seine Mütze nicht mehr trägt, Fuzzy." "Seid ihr bereit für die Heimfahrt, Chickies?", lenkte Greenie das Thema um, und wir stöhnten ergeben im Chor. "Eigentlich will ich noch nicht wieder nach Haus.", meinte Mary. "Ja, laßt uns doch noch eine andere Monkees-Dimension ausprobieren!", rief auch Gwen. Ich stieß sie leicht mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. "Ach, auf einmal?" "Okay, ich hätte auch nichts gegen einen weiteren Ausflug einzuwenden.", gab Greenie zu und wandte sich dem "Time-Engine"-Kasten zu. "Also, wohin diesmal?" "Ähm...", begann Mary mit einem hintergründigen Grinsen auf den Lippen, indem sie mit Fuzzy einen Blick tauschte. "Denk nicht mal dran!!!", fuhr ich sie an. "Dann könnten wir auch gleich in Florians Welt fahren!" "ARGH! Okay, überzeugt.", rief Fuzzy sofort aus. "Aber wohin dann?" "Ist mir eigentlich egal, solange es bloß nicht die Trauma-Serie von Madame und En ist!", meinte Greenie. "Merciful Heavens!", entfuhr es mir, und ein kalter Schauer lief mir den Rücken herunter. "Hey, was haltet ihr von 2017?", schlug Gwen auf einmal vor. "Au ja!", stimmte Nev sofort zu, und auch von uns anderen wurde der Vorschlag mit Begeisterung aufgenommen. "Sieh bloß zu, daß du alles richtig einstellst.", warnte ich Greenie. "Wer weiß, wo wir ansonsten landen!" "Ziel: September 2017 / Monkees / Shades Of Gray...", tippte Greenie ein. "Noch irgendwas?" "Ich glaube, das müßte genügen, oder?", ich wandte mich an Fuzzy und Gwen. Diese nickten. "Also, auf geht's, Freunde!" "Los, Nev! Walte deines Amtes!" Nev grinste breit und drückte den roten Knopf am Armaturenbrett. "Festhalten, Chickies!" Ein Rütteln ging durch den Wagen, und Sekunden später verschwand er in einem gleißenden Licht...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
E N D E (Part One) 


End file.
